Ghost of A Rose
by LinVolturi
Summary: She was but an orphaned child when she came into his care. He changed her name and became her father. She was nothing and no one to the world outside. He kept her hidden. When she mistakenly comes into the realm of the great ElvenKing a love begins to spark and secrets are made known. Eventual Thranduil/OC Rated T for now.
1. Prolouge

**Prologue:**

He could hear the crying and screams in the distance. It was early evening and he could smell the blood the was being spilled. It was strange, not many traveled this far east. Beorn's brown eyes glanced through trees. These were the cries of a small family that had traveled through the forest near his home.

It didn't take Beorn long to pin-point the direction the cries came from and he ran to aid those who were under attack. Blood was scattered across the ground when he arrived. Smoke from the small fires that had been set, filled his nostrils. Beorn continued to look at the scene. There was a woman on the left of him, her eyes opened but lifeless. To the right he found a young boy, no more than eight or nine that had been killed. He hadn't been there long when heard a gasp and a plea.

"Help." a man's raspy voice called. "Help." It was then he saw the man trapped underneath a wagon. Beorn quickly walked over to him and looked the scene over.

"I cannot free you sir." Beorn said once he saw a part of the wagon had dug deep into the man's abdomen. "For as soon as I do, you shall surely bleed to death."

"Please good sir." the man begged. "My daughter. She is in the tree there. I was able to lift her high up before the orcs attacked." Beorn quickly looked up to the trees trying to spot the girl. He only looked back down when the man began to speak.

"Please do not leave her to die here."

"I shall help her however I can." Beorn nodded to the man. "Is there family I can take her too?"

The man shook his head. "My brother died, not two year passed. My wife had no siblings and both our parents are gone. There is a blue sack there." the man pointed to the left. "Inside are papers and some small trinkets. Give them to Alissa as she grows up. Please tell her, her parents loved her."

Beorn went to speak but the man's eyes became lifeless. He was gone. Beorn turned to see the blue sack the man had spoken of. He went to open it when he heard a small whimper. Beorn picked up the sack as he stood back up.

"Young one." he called out as he looked back to the trees. The soft crying paused as Alissa tried to hold her breath. After seeing her parents' and brother's murder she was afraid to make herself known. "Where are you?" he asked. The air remained quiet until the girl gasped for air. "Do not fear. I am a friend and mean you no harm."

A small moment passed before Alissa let out a small cry. It was then he saw her. He quickly walked over to the tree she was in and reached up for her. She leaned further into the tree, afraid.

"Shhhh." He found himself saying. "I will not harm you." he repeated. Beorn lifted the small girl out of the tree. He set her down in front of him and blocked her view of the deceased with his body. She did not need to see any more than she already had. Alissa looked around, frightened and confused. She sniffled as she looked around the trees.

"Come there are orcs close by." Beorn told her, softly nudging her towards his house.

"But my mommy and daddy." The small girl whimpered. Beorn glanced down at the girl sympathetic for her loss. He glanced behind him to the child's mother, father and older brother. He didn't wish to take on the responsibility a child would bring but he would not just leave her to suffer the same fate as her family.

"They can no longer be with you." Beorn told her as gently as he could. "Though, I'm sure they wish they could."

"But why not?" the girl asked innocently. Beorn determined she was no more than four years old and didn't yet understand the concept of death.

"Do not worry." He softly spoke to her. "Your father asked me to take care of you until something else can be arranged." Alissa tried to look behind the skin changer but he continued to block her view. He did not want her young eyes to see the bloodbath behind him. Alissa looked down. Beorn could see the tears begin to form in her eyes and he could tell she just didn't understand.

"Alissa." he began. "Do you like ponies?" Beorn didn't have much experience with children but he knew his animals could bring her some joy. Alissa's brown eyes met his. She nodded though the pout still present on her face. "I have ponies, goats, sheep and other animals back at my house. If you come with me I will show them to you."

"But my mommy and daddy..."

"Asked me to take you with me. They do not wish you to be hurt and neither do I." Beorn gently reassured her. The dark was falling upon them quickly and he did not wish to linger. He reached down and picked the girl up gently. She wasn't in his arms long when she began to swirl his beard around her tiny fingers. She had never seen anyone like him before.

Beorn carried the small girl as he walked back to his house. His thoughts wandered as he glanced down to the child that had come into his care. Surely there was someone he could give her to. Someone that would care for her better than he could. She needed both a mother and father. Perhaps he could take her to the elves. Surely they would not turn an innocent child away. He shook his head. While they were a kindly people, the girl belonged with her own kin.

He could take her into Rohan or Laketown, certainly someone there would take pity on the young girl and be willing to take her.

"What's your name?" Alissa timidly asked as she gazed up at him in curiosity. Her hand had tangled itself in his beard.

"I am Beorn." he told her, he glanced down at her a moment before looking back up. The young girl snuggled into him for comfort as she began to cry. It wasn't long before she was asleep. Once home, he placed the sleeping child on his bed and walked over to his table. His mind raced through his options. He looked back to the blue sack he had put on the table when they first arrived. He began to open it, curious to what the man had left his daughter, when he heard the door to his house open. He stood quickly and looked towards the figure that had entered his home.

"Hello Beorn." he heard an old man's voice say. Beorn's lips curled into a smile.

"Hello Gandalf."

….

_**~Author's Note**_

_Hi everyone! Thanks for checking out my new story. This is my second story The Hobbit and hopefully it started out alright._

_Just a few quick notes. I am an amateur writer and so I am always learning. I will make mistakes and I will try to fix those mistakes as I notice them. I try to update once a week though there a times it may take a little longer._

_Feel free to leave a review if you have a moment and are so inclined. Constructive criticism is always welcome! Thanks!-Lin_

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beorn, Gandalf, Thranduil, Legolas or any other LotR/Hobbit characters that will appear in this story. I only own Alissa.  
_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

**_Daughter of Thieves_**

It was early morning when he entered the house of wood and stone. Beorn glanced around, making sure everything was in it's place. The fire burned brightly and the animals were the same as when he had left. He knelt down and patted one of his goats on the head. He glanced over the bed his daughter peacefully slept in. A couple of dogs slept protectively in front of her bed. Yes, everything was where they belonged.

His eyes caught a glimpse of the wooden chest he had placed in the corner. The blue bag Atalie's parents had left behind for was inside. Hidden away from her thoughts and memory.

His mind wandered back to the time Atalie was a child, a time before that was even her name. It was a simpler time. Her questions were easier to answer and she didn't press for answers then, the way she did now. His thoughts turned his visit with Gandalf the night she came into his care.

…...

"_As you can see Beorn, the child cannot return to those of her own kin. While many will recognize her innocence, there are those who will not." Gandalf lamented, Beorn nodded in agreement. Mortel men could be kind but there were always those with hardened hearts who would seek revenge. Gandalf had only been there a half hour but had managed to tell Beorn the story of Alissa's parents. _

_Alissa's parents met during a bizarre in Rohan. Her mother was selling trinkets while her father was stealing from other merchants. He attempted to steal from Alissa's mother but she caught him and threatened to reveal him as a thief. Her father flattered her with compliments and thus began their relationship. When Alissa's brother was born, times became very hard. No one was buying the trinkets Alissa's parents had made which turned them back to her father's life of thievery. When they successfully stole from a couple of Rohan nobles, they found life would never be the same. Alissa was born while they were on the run. That was all she knew.  
_

"_I knew her father before his thieving days." Gandalf repeated. "When he married and began to have children I started to keep a closer eye on him in case something like this should happen. Not many would take kindly to the daughter of a thief and murderer, I fear."_

"_Murderer?" Beorn asked,leaning in to hear that tale. _

"_That crime happened rather recently." Gandalf told him. The wizard refused to go into any further detail about who her father had murdered or why. _

"_Will you take her with you?" Beorn questioned, wondering what the girl's fate would be. _

"_A life on the road is not one a child needs." The wizard answered swiftly. "However, I believe, she could benefit from the stability and concealment your lifestyle could give her. It seems to me, it is to you she has come, and with you she shall remain."_

"_I have nothing here that is prepared for a child nor have I experience to care for one."_

"_She is in need of protection and care; both of which you can provide her. Change her name, for her parents' enemies may know it. Beorn, become her father."_

_Beorn looked back at the sleeping girl. She was innocent of the crimes her parents had committed and had been helplessly dragged into this most unfortunate situation. He was also, the one her parents had given her to. Where else would she go if he didn't take her in?_

"_I will return in a week's time." Gandalf told Beorn. "If, by then, you still wish for her to go to another home. I will find one for her." _

_Once Gandalf left, Beorn grabbed his knife, a piece of wood and began to carve. _

_**~Day 1~**_

_Alissa stirred as morning crept in through the windows. She snuggled into the bed a little longer until she felt the sun beams dance across her eye lashes. Her eyes squinted at first. The soft buzzing of Beorn's big bees filled her ears. She turned in towards the house, rubbed her eyes and then peeked around unfamiliar room._

_She first glanced at the animals, Beorn kept within his walls, then to the large wooden table and to the fireplace behind it. She didn't see anyone there so she sat up. It was then, Beorn entered the room. Alissa let out a small squeak and hid under the covers. _

"_Do not fear little one." he said glancing down at the small, slightly moving bump she had formed under the covers. "I have something for you." He sat on the side of the bed. She stayed hidden for a moment before her curiosity got the better of her and she peeked out from under the covers. _

_She could see the kind the look in Beorn's eyes and glanced down to the wooden figurine in his hand. _

"_It's a bear." she gleefully said as she emerged from the blankets. Beorn handed her the figurine and smiled at her enthusiasm. "Thank you."_

"_You're welcome." He patted the girl's arm before he stood. "Are you hungry?" he asked as he walked over to the kitchen area. Alissa happily held the wooden bear to her as she slid down the side of the bed and followed him into the kitchen. Beorn began to pull out some honey cake, cream as well as some berries and fruits. _

_Alissa found that she was quite small for Beorn's house, though it was the perfect size for the tall man. She managed to pull part of the bench out from under the table but was unable to climb up onto it. She tugged on Beorn's pants, he looked down to see her extending her arms. He put a plate down on the table before he picked the girl up and put her on the bench. _

_She continued to hold the wooden bear close to her as she watched Beorn finish setting the table. _

"_What kinds of food do you like?" he asked, unsure of what to put on her plate first. _

"_Berries!" she exclaimed, her eyes lit up as she realized some of the food was for her. Beorn put some of the berries on her plate and pushed it towards her. She happily picked up one of the blueberries and popped it into her mouth, then another and another. Soon her whole plate was empty. _

"_Can I have some more?" She asked, pushing the plate towards him. He nodded and put some more berries and fruit on the plate. _

"_When was the last time you ate something?" Beorn asked. The girl must have been famished with how quickly she ate. He placed the now full plate in front of her. _

"_A few days ago." Alissa answered before guzzling down more food. "Mommy brought us some berries as we hid in the forest." This troubled Beorn. Even in his hesitation in allowing her to stay here, he could, at least guarantee she would be fed, clothed and have a roof over her head. Alissa's parents had only managed to do one of those things. _

"_Eek." Alissa shrieked. Beorn was brought out of his thoughts. He looked down to see one of the white mice that had come to nest in his house was piter-patering by the child's plate. Instinctively Alissa swiped at it, causing it to roll. _

"_Careful." Beorn instructed as he picked the white mouse up. He handled it with care. "Be gentle with the animals." She couldn't stay here if she didn't learn to not harm the animals that chosen his home as their own. Alissa leaned and watched as Beorn smoothly placed the mouse back down and watched it scamper away in peace. It was strange to Alissa, her parents never acted like that in regards to mice. Why did her new friend?_

_Once breakfast was finished, and dishes were placed in the sink, Beorn got to work caring for his animals while Alissa played nearby. It didn't take Beorn long to discover that the child had a pattern. She would play with the little wooden bear he had carved for about 10 minutes. Then she would explore the house but the moment one the animals made a noise, she became frightened and was right back at Beorn's side, usually hugging his leg. She would then talk with him for a moment, usually asking a question about the chore he was doing, before going back to playing with her wooden bear. She stayed in that pattern until Beorn went outside to care for the horses and bees. _

"_Stay inside the gate." he instructed, not wanting her to wander far.  
_

"_I will." She said as she followed him, like a duckling would its mother. She watched in curiosity as he spoke to, fed and brushed one of his horses. _

"_Can I help?" Alissa asked timidly. Her parents, while they loved her, often pushed her away when they were trying to get things done. They knew that as a thief things must be done quickly or they risk the chance of being caught. To her delight Beorn handed her one of the brushes and showed her how to gently brush the horse. Beorn couldn't help but smile at the gleam in the girl's eyes. _

"_I like your horses." the young girl happily chirped. He glanced down at her, a smile formed on his lips. "Are all your animals this nice?"_

"_You will find if you are gentle and kind to the animals, they will be kind and gentle to you." he told her. _

_**~Day 2~**_

"_Why did the orcs kill my family?" Alissa questioned randomly while Beorn milked one of the goats. At her tender young age, she simply could not understand why anyone would try to hurt her or those she loved. "We weren't hurting anyone. We were just trying to get to Laketown to do some trade." This is what Alissa truly believed, though, Beorn knew better than to believe that. Still, it was not the child's fault that her parents had turned to a life of burglary and murder. _

"_Orcs kill without reason." Beorn answered. "They are foul, evil creatures without feeling. You would do well to remember that."_

"_How do you know?" the child asked. Beorn's memory flickered to the murder of his people, his captivity and the torture he managed to endure._

"_They also killed my family." he answered. She didn't need to know the details of his capture.  
_

"_Oh, is that why you're alone?" Alissa questioned her eyes watched him. Beorn nodded. _

"_Yes that is why."he answered, looking down. _

_She stayed close to him the rest of the day, asking questions and played. _

_**~Day 3~**_

_The cool evening wind was blowing. Beorn rocked in the rocking chair as he watched Alissa play outside. He had hoped he could get her last amount of energy used up for the night, so they both could get some sleep. _

_They hadn't been outside long before Beorn sensed an orc pack close by. _

"_My child," He stood and hastened towards her. "Come to me."_

"_What's wrong?" the small girl asked startled by Beorn's sudden action. He swiftly picked her up and put her inside the house. _

"_Stay in here." he instructed. The Orcs were getting closer. "Do you understand? Don't go outside!" Alissa simply nodded and Beorn put a comforting hand on her shoulder, trying to let her know everything would be alright. He stood back up and closed her inside the house._

_Alissa quickly climbed up to a window and looked outside to see Beorn in his bear form, leaving the gates. She squinted her eyes in confusion but just got down from the window. She looked around the house, unsure of what to do without her caregiver. Fear that he would leave her there and not come back began to fill her. _

_One of Beorn's dogs sensed the girl's fear and walked up to her. He nestled his head in her hand and gave it a little lick as if to comfort the girl. The small girl looked to the dog and gently petted his head before she fell to her knees and hugged him. _

_It was dark when Beorn returned to his house in man form. He found Alissa and couple of the dogs curled up and asleep on his bed. Beorn smiled at the sight. After securing the house he laid down next to her and the dog and closed his eyes. It was quiet for a minute before he felt the little girl move. His eyes opened and looked down to her. _

"_Hello." he greeted, wondering what she would need. _

"_Are you a bear?" she asked sleepily. His eyes widened surprised by her question._

"_Sometimes." he answered, figuring she had seen him transform. "But I will not harm you in either form." Alissa simply smiled and nuzzled into him before she fell back to sleep._

_**~Day 4~**_

_Beorn was outside chopping wood for the fire. Alissa continued to follow him like a chick. He would hold his great ax up before swiftly slicing the wood in two. Alissa watched him a while before she looked over to the wood pile that had begun to form. She walked over to it and began to pick at one of the pieces at the bottom. _

"_Alissa, please don't do that." Beorn noticed her action. It wasn't a huge pile but there was enough wood to hurt her, should it come tumbling down on top of her. Alissa backed off for a few minutes before she returned to the wood pile and began to pull at that same piece of wood, causing the woodpile to shake. _

"_Stop!" he shouted to her, not in anger but in fear that the pile of wood would fall and crush her. Alissa jumped back at his projected voice. She hadn't heard him yell before. Her face scrunched up and tears began to fill her eyes. She began to sob. Beorn put his ax down, walked to her and knelt down. His arms wrapped around her in comfort. She wrapped her arms around his neck and continued to cry while he said a soft "shhhh" to calm her. After a few minutes of crying, she sniffled. _

"_Are you alright?" he asked. She nodded and continued to sniffle. "I'm sorry I scared you but you have to mind me. I don't want you getting hurt." Alissa continued to sniffle but nodded again. A second later, Alissa gave him a huge goofy grin and said, "OK." before dashing away to play. _

_'Children are confusing.' he decided after her quick change in temperament. He stood back up and began to chop more wood. _

_**~Day 5~**_

_By day five of her stay with him, Beorn found he had grown into his role of caregiver to Alissa quite well. She no longer swiped at the bees or mice and she was no longer afraid of the sounds the multiple animals made. She had only been with him a few short days but she seemed to adapt to his lifestyle quickly. _

"_I have to go into the forest for some wood." Beorn told the small girl. "Would you like to come with me?" Where she had been good at staying so close to him, he knew she'd say yes. Her head bobbed up and down, excitedly. Beorn grabbed his great ax and the two of them made their way through the gate walked the area between them and the forest. _

_They didn't go too far in the forests, just far enough for Beorn to find a few dead trees, to haul back to the house. _

"_Stay close." he called out while Alissa pranced around the wood. She continued to play until she heard some twigs snap and footsteps. It was then she ran to Beorn and hid behind him. Beorn looked down at the girl hiding behind him before he looked back to see Radagast the Brown, emerge from the trees. _

"_Ah, Beorn." Radagast greeted his friend. Beorn returned the greeting while Alissa continued to hide. _

"_Hello. Who is this?" Radagast questioned nodding down towards the girl with a smile. _

"_Atalie." Beorn answered his friend, as he looked down to the child hiding behind his legs. "Her family was slaughtered by orcs and has been in my care the last few days." Radagast looked from his friend to the young girl. Sympathy filled his large blue eyes. _

"_Oh, I am sorry, my dear." Radagast told her, a kind look rested in his eyes. _

"_It seems she's a little shy." Beorn commented, unable to get the girl to come out of hiding. It was then they heard some birds chirp. Radagast lifted his hat up and out sprung two birds in flight. Alissa's eyes brightened and she let out a giggle. _

"_Do you like the birds?" Radagast smiled. "I suppose they can be rather silly. Would you like one to sit on your finger?" Beorn watched as Alissa shyly came out from behind him. She nodded and Radagast whistled the birds back to him. They swiftly followed his call. Radagast helped the child lifted her pointer finger up and a bird gently fluttered onto her finger._

_The smile on Alissa's lips widened. She turned back to Beorn and happily beamed up at him. Beorn smiled down at her, pleased with her joy._

_Little time was spent with Radagast but it would not be the last time Alissas would see him. Beorn tied the large logs together and readied them to be moved down to the house. He called Alissa to him and they made the trip back home. _

"_What are you making?" the young girl asked as she watched Beorn, carve the large pieces of wood. She didn't like that he would not let her help him carve but he knew better than to give the four-year-old a knife. _

"_If you are to stay here, you're going to need a bed of your own." he answered, not looking away from the carving he was working on. _

"_Are you my daddy now?" Alissa asked, innocently. Beorn looked down to her, his thoughts wandered as he decided what to tell her. She was quiet a pleasant child. She was a little chatter box and she could be quite disobedient at times, still what could he expect from a child her age? She seemed to find joy in his daily tasks and tried to help where he would allow her. A few adjustments would need to be made to accommodate her but nothing he considered a problem. _

"_This is your home." Beorn told her with a smile. A big goofy grin formed on her lips, glad to know he would not turn her away. "I am your father now." _

'_Change her name...' Gandalf's words came into his mind. Alissa hugged his leg in joy. _

"_Now little one you must listen to me. Your name is Atalie now, do you understand?" Beorn told her. _

"_Ok but why?"_

…_..._

Beorn was brought out of his memories as he heard Atalie begin to stir. The whine of a dog was heard as he lifted his head up and looked at the girl. She merely turned and continued her rest. The dog turned back to Beorn, panted and walked up to him, excited to see his master.

Beorn's lips curved into a smile as he rubbed the dog's head. Much time had passed since Atalie came to live in his house;16 years to be exact. The skin changer stood and made his way toward the kitchen. Dawn was approaching and his child would soon awaken for breakfast and to begin her chores.

It took some time to get the girl to answer to Atalie as opposed to Alissa. Still, she seemed to have forgotten her former name and hadn't mentioned it in many years. After about six months time, she also seemed to forget she had once had a father that was not him.

Beorn began to set the table when he heard the girl get up from the bed and walk up the stairs to him.

"Good morning father." Atalie greeted with a smile. Her brown hair was in a side ponytail, going down her right shoulder. Her clothes were similar to Beorn's, though much smaller and a little more feminine. Her once pale skin was now tanned from the time she spent out in the sun, helping her father take care of the animals and garden.

"Good morning, child." he greeted.

"There are things I must do in the forest this morning." Beorn told her as they ate.

"Do you want me to come?" Atalie questioned. Beorn shook his head. Today he wanted to patrol the land in his bear form. Atalie figured what his plans were quite quickly.

"No," he answered. "Can you take care of things here while I'm gone?"

"Of course." Atalie answered. Beorn had never been one to trust strangers that manage to roam close to their home. When Atalie came to live with him, he had become more distrustful of those he did not know. Still, Beorn had taught Atalie well and knew she could defend herself if she needed to. The dogs and horses would also protect her if need be. Of course, he would to, in either bear or man form.

"You'll stay within the gate?" he questioned, making sure she would not venture into the forest. He trusted her, but there were many dangers in the forest. He simply didn't want her in a position where she'd get hurt or need to protect herself.

"Don't worry, father. I have many things to do around here." she answered as one of the bees buzzed by her face. "I won't wander off."

_**~Author's Note~**_

_Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks to everyone who are following/favoring my story. A special thanks to those who reviewed!_

_**DeLacus**: Thanks for the review! I hope you'll find this chapter interesting as well. :) _

_**Rousdower:** Thanks for the review! It should be a pretty fun story if I can write it the way I have it in my head. :)_

_**Xxyangxx2006: **I'm glad you find it interesting! I hope you enjoyed this chapter too. Thanks for the review! :)_

_**Lady Kat Stark**:Thanks for the reivew! I'm glad you like the idea. Thanks for your compliment. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. :)_

_**DD:** Thanks for the reivew! I'm glad you're enjoying the story and hope you will continue to do so. _

_I think that's everyone. The fun really begins in the next chapter so I hope you'll stick around to check it out. Should be a lot more action! Feel free to leave a review if you have time and are so inclined. Constructive criticism is always welcomed. Thanks!-Lin_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**_Into the Wood_**

"_Stay here, don't make a sound." a man's voice told her. "Do you understand Alissa?" It was then a loud high pitched scream was heard. A woman with hazel eyes was briefly seen. She could see strange shadows, more high pitched screams were heard and then they were silenced. Loud rough voices and evil laughs were heard then..._

Atalie's eyes shot open. Her heart was racing She could still hear the blood curdling screams. She couldn't be sure what it was or why it seemed to haunt her. She couldn't quite place why the hazel-eyed woman seemed familiar, still Atalie was shaken by the dream. Who was she? Why was that woman screaming? Who was trying to hurt her?

Atalie shook her head and was brought out of her thoughts when she heard a small clank coming from the kitchen area. She glanced over to see Beorn setting the table. Her lips curled into a smile as she quickly jumped out of bed, dressed and made her way towards the table.

"Good morning father." she greeted him with a smile. Beorn seemed to spend more time away from the house now that she was older. As much as Atalie loved the animals she was always glad to have her father there for company.

"Good morning child." Beorn returned the smile. The morning went on as they always did. Who ever had woken up first would make breakfast and they would make small talk while they ate. Then Beorn would leave to keep their home safe while Atalie stayed behind and cared for the animals. It was a good and peaceful life, though it could be lonely.

Atalie stood by the door and watched as her father left their little home. He walked across the small valley and into the woods. The usual soft buzz filled the air, as the bees flew around. One landed on her finger for a moment before it buzzed away. A whimper was heard drawing her attention down to the dogs, who were now panting at her.

"Are you boys hungry?" she asked with a smirk. They barked at her she let out a small chuckle and quickly made her way towards the food. "Come Sible, Brutus." Once the dogs were fed, Atalie moved on to each of the other animals. The ones inside her in home barn first and then out to the horses she went. Almost everyone was fed, had water and was brushed when she noticed the empty barrel.

"We're out of water." She stated. She looked back, most of the animals were taken care of, all except a few of the horses that is. A happy gleam came to her eye as she quickly grabbed some buckets, the ax Beorn had made for her, and readied the horses. Once everything was ready she began to walk the horses towards the lake, while the dogs trailed behind her. She wasn't more than a few feet out of the gates before she had company.

"Hello." Atalie greeted the big black bear. She wasn't too surprised to see him. Beorn always seemed to know when she left the gate. The bear began to huff at her a bit. While she did not understand every word he said to her, Atalie had a pretty good idea of what he was saying.

"We ran out of water." she answered. Beorn let out a grunt sounds. "I didn't think you'd want the animals to go thirsty." Yet another huff was heard from the bear. "I'm fine. The water's not far and I knew you'd be close by." Beorn let out a small snort in disapproval but continued to walk besides her. While she often did what he told her, he knew her well enough to know she'd find a reason to leave the safety of his gates. He knew her love for the openness of the fields and the trees that surrounded their home. It was a love he had taught her.

It wasn't long before they reached the lake. Once there, and after he determined no danger was nearby, Beorn relaxed and laid on the ground. He watched as his daughter filled the buckets with water. The horses drank from the lake and the dogs playfully ran near by.

Once the buckets were filled with water, Atalie made her way to Beorn. She sat next to him and leaned into his furry side. Beorn's head moved towards her and their eyes met. She smiled, her hand touched his fur and she twirled her finger in it as she had since she was a child. The bear simply laid his head again, the two rested in a comfortable silence.

Atalie closed her eyes and leaned further against the bear. She then looked up towards the blue sky, the sun shown brightly down on them. The air was serene and the wind gently brushed against them.

"I think this is my favorite season." she commented as her finger's continued to wrap themselves in her father's fur. "It's so beautiful and warm. I love the green and the birds' happy songs." Beorn turned his head towards her while he listened to her words. She found more freedom in the summer, after being cooped up as much as she was during winter when the snow fell. Then she leaned towards him as if to reveal some deep secret. "The song of the meadowlark is still my favorite." she whispered with a grin. Beorn huffed, she could see gleam in his eyes. "Of course you already knew that."

Atalie's fingers traced the scars that had been left on his snout by the orcs. Their foreheads touched for a moment before she leaned back against him. Her eyes closed once again. She allowed the warm rays of the sun pour into her skin. Her mind than wandered to the dream she had dreamed. The woman's cries filled her mind once again.

"Do you have strange dreams sometimes?" she asked. "I keep having the strangest dream. There's a woman screaming. She terrified of something." Beorn's gaze moved to the ground. He knew where she was going with this. It wasn't the first time she'd brought this dream up. "Was I there when my mother was killed?" He let out a huff, letting her know she had been. Beorn had been honest in regards to her mother being killed by orcs. What the girl did not yet realize is her mother had not been his wife.

"Do you think of my mother often? Did you love her?" Atalie asked. He could see her desire for answers in her eyes. He looked to the ground as he thought of ways to answer her. He wanted to be honest with her but how could he answer her truthfully without revealing who her parents had been? He didn't wish to hurt her like that.

Atalie noticed his hesitation. She simply didn't understand why her father did not wish to speak of her mother. Was his heart too heavy with sorrow even after all these years? Her mind continued to wander as she inwardly asked questioned she felt she couldn't ask out loud. It was then Beorn's head shot up. His large nose sniffed the air. He let out some grunts and growls.

"What is it?" Atalie asked as he began to stand. She stood as he huffed at her and pushed her with his head urging her away from the lake and towards the house. Beorn let out some more of his bear sounds. Atalie looked around. She couldn't see any orcs or other dangers but she knew to trust her father's senses. She quickly loaded the horses up with the buckets of water and climbed onto one of them.

Beorn let out a warning cry before he looked back to Atalie. She nodded to him and quickly turned the horses towards the house.

"Fly." she said to her friend before giving the horse soft touch on the neck. The horse let out a grunt and quickly galloped away. The second horse and the dogs followed quickly behind. They were close to the house when something spooked the horse which caused him to buck her off.

Atalie let out a scream as she felt herself fall to the ground. A loud, thick crack was heard as she fell onto a large rock and the wind was knocked completely out of her. She laid there a moment when she felt a wet and cold sensation touch her hand. She quickly looked up to see Sible. "Good boy." she managed to say in an airy tone. She looked up the horses who had made their way back to her. She tried to sit up but a great pain filled her. Her hand went to her ribs, the spot was quite tender and seemed to be where the pain originated. The horse nudged her. She hunched her back and leaned against the horse. With his help, Atalie managed to stand and slowly make her way back to the house.

Once home she dipped a cloth into the cool water, sat on her bed and gently placed the cool cloth against her rib. She took in a few short and sharp breaths while as she tried to contain the pain. Atalie continued to rest there until she heard the door open and her father appeared.

"Are you alright?" Beorn asked as their eyes met. It was rare for her to be sitting on the bed, normally she up and around the house or yard.

"I think I cracked a rib." she answered, her body was still hunched over. Her hand remained on her left side and it hurt each time she breathed. Beorn watched her actions. Concern filled his eyes.

"Let me see. I will be gentle." he softly said to her as he sat on her bed. She nodded with a pained expression. Her hand slowly moved away from the injury. Beorn gently lifted her shirt up, her side was bruised purple and blue. He lightly touched it which caused her to flinch and take in a sharp breath.

"I think you are right." Beorn told her. "One moment, I have something that can help with the pain. I will wrap it for you."

…..

_'I am so bored.' _Atalie thought. A few days had passed since she hurt her rib. She hated just sitting around when there were chores that needed to be done. It wasn't in her nature to remain in bed for so long, even if she was injured. Still, Beorn insisted she take things easy as her body healed. Atalie rubbed Sible's head as she sat there in her thoughts. She heard her friend whine and she glanced down at him.

"Are you bored too?" she questioned. The dog gave her a look that told her yes. "Would you like to play a game?" the dog's tail began to wag and barked at her. She smiled at his enthusiasm and stood from the bed. Her hand rested on her left side and she slowly made her way towards the baskets of apples. A good game of fetch sounded better than nothing. She was almost to the baskets when she stubbed her toe on something and fell over.

She let out a gasp and curled into a ball for a moment. '_Stupid rib._' she thought as she tried to help the pain die down. She then looked over to what had tripped her and saw a wooden chest, now opened from their collision. Atalie had seen the chest many times before but hadn't paid much attention to it. She went to close it when she saw a familiar blue bag resting inside.

_'Just close it.'_ she told herself. '_Whatever is there is not your concern.'_ Still curiosity consumed her and she took out the blue sack. It was strange, why did it seem so familiar to her? Atalie opened the sack. The contents didn't seem very impressive at first. She saw mostly papers and some small baubles. She lifted up one of the baubles when she heard a loud thumb hit the floor. She looked down to see a sliver necklace beautified with white gems that seemed to shine.

She looked at it a moment. She hadn't seen such clear jewels before. Her father taught her to find joy in the simple things in life and they had no use for such treasures. Still, Atalie found that the jewels mesmerized her. She stared at it a moment longer when she heard the door open. Panicking, she stuffed the blue bag back into it's hiding place while the jeweled necklace was placed in her pocket. Atalie quickly stood and tried to walked to the door, causing her pain started to emerge again.

"Father." she greeted the tall man.

"What are you doing out of bed? Your rib is not yet healed."

**~2 weeks later~**

"This is odd." Atalie said to no one in particular. She was in the middle of doing one of her chores when she realized one of the horses was missing. She was healing slowly but could manage to get a lot of the work done. She glanced down at the friend beside her. "Do you know where she went?" she asked Sible. He barked at her, while, for the most part, she could understand Beorn as a bear she had a harder time understanding the other animals. It was a great frustration to her, considering the two people she was often around could understand them with clearly. "Can you show me?" Again Sible barked and began to run. Atalie, grabbed her ax, climbed up on a horse and followed her friend.

She had to admit she was more than surprised when her father didn't appear, after she left the gates. She looked back to see her home was now a small speck in the distance. Still, she followed Sible through the valley and into the woods. It wasn't until she came to an unfamiliar part of the forest that Atalie began to worry. The trees were different and the forest was darker than she was used to. Large webs covered the trees and she began to fell disoriented.

"Sible." she called out. The dog couldn't be too far ahead but even her horse began to hesitate. His steps slowed and both the horse and Atalie scanned the trees for any sign of familiarity. She found none. "Sible." she cried out again, hoping her companion would answer. Still, there was nothing.

"Ok." she said, fear began to fill her. "Let's go back. My father will find Sible." They went to turn when they heard snarls coming from the trees. She turned to see some orcs, who had noticed her. One of them let out a growl and spoke in black speech. Her hand tightened on both the reign and on her ax. "Go!" she commanded the horse. The horse quickly turned to leave only to find they were surrounded. One orc began to strike the horse. He missed the horse but managed to knock Atalie off. She fell to the ground, she bit her lips trying to hold in a scream from landing on her ribs. She quickly stood, despite the pain, and took the ax off of her horse.

"Go get my father. Bring him here." she whispered to the horse. The horse let out a whine and away he ran. She quickly turned back to the orcs as they began to surround her. Her body felt weak but she kept her head up, trying to show them she was strong.

"You do not wish to hurt me. I am Atalie, daughter of Beorn, the skin changer. You harm me and he will kill you." She growled at them. All she managed to do was make them chuckle at her words. Beorn was not there to protect her and it was time to put her skills to the test. She was weak in their eyes. It wasn't long before they charged at her.

Atalie held on tightly to the ax and she swung it killing one of the orcs. She managed to hit another but he struck back with great force. A scream erupted from her lips as she felt her leg twist and her knee pop out of place. She looked down at her leg for a moment before she felt herself fell the the ground. Atalie looked down, her knee cap was now to the side of her leg instead of the front. Pain engulfed her from both her leg and rib, still she had to fight back or she would die. She lifted her ax back up and swung it trying to kill as many orcs as she could. While she managed to do some damage, there was no way she could overpower them in her state.

To Atalie's side an Orc emerged. She did not see him and he was sneaking up on her quickly. She would have perished if a swift arrow had not flown through the air and pierced the orc. Atalie quickly looked towards the orc then the direction the arrow came from.

"Elves?" she found herself asking when she saw them emerging from the trees. She was further up north than she expected, though it explained why she didn't recognize the trees.

The elves were quick and light footed as they killed the orcs that had entered their land. Atalie could feel her head began to spin but she forced herself to lift up her ax once more and injure any orc that came her way. She didn't trust the elves but at the moment they shared a common enemy.

Once all the orcs were killed or had fled, Atalie turned to attention to the elves. She kept her ax raised and tried to keep her mind alert.

"Lower your weapon." A blonde-haired elf ordered her, their arrows now pointed to her. Atalie's weapon remained lifted though she could feel herself weaken. Legolas could see the distrust in her eyes. Her clothing was strange to him along with her behavior. She wasn't going to allow him to command her.

"If you lower your weapon we will help you." Tauriel told her, taking notice of the girl's leg. Still, Atalie did not budge. Beorn didn't tell her much about the wood elves, mostly that they could be quite dangerous.

She went to speak but it was then her head began to spin and her body began to shake from the pain her knee and broken rib caused. The world around her began to darken and soon she slipped into the darkness. Her hands dropped and the ax rested in her lap, her fingers only slightly curled around it's handle.

The elves looked on as Legolas, approached the now unconscious adeneth. His blue eyes looked her over. Her face had paled but her breathing was steady. His eyes now wandered to her injured knee. He knelt down and got a closer look.

"Her knee is dislocated." the elf prince told Tauriel, as the red-haired elleth walked up to him. He handed her the girl's ax and continued to search the adeneth for other weapons. He hadn't searched long when he found the necklace of white jewels. He then stood amazed that he found such precious gems on the what seemed to be a poor peasant. "Take her to the healing room." He ordered the guard. "The king will have a great many questions for her when she awakens."

_**~Author's Note~**_

_Hello everyone. Thanks so much for all the support. I'm so glad that so many people are enjoying this story. Beorn and Thranduil have always been two of my favorite characters and it's so fun to write a story that includes both of them as main characters. Thanks to everyone who is following/favoring this story. A special thank you to those who reviewed:_

_**kikikiki: **Thanks for the review! I'm glad you're enjoying the story. :) _

_**DeLacus**: Thanks for the review! I'm glad that you like it. :)_

_**Rachael Hyuuga: **Thanks for the review! I hope you enjoyed the update. :)_

_**Lady Minuialwen:** Thanks for the compliment. I hope you will continue to enjoy the story. :)_

_**Choy-Line:** Thanks! Beorn is one of my favorite characters and I'm so glad I thought of this setting so I could write about him. Thanks for the review! :)_

_**electrogirl:** Thanks for the compliments! I hope you will continue to enjoy the story and hopefully it will continue to be well-written. :)_

_**PureAngelEyes:** Thanks for the compliments! I hope you enjoyed this update and that you will continue to enjoy the story. :)_

_I think I got everyone. The next chapter should be pretty fun. I hope you all will join me for Thranduil's interrogation of Atalie and of course Beorn will be returning in the next chapter as well. Feel free to leave a review, if you have a moment and are so inclined. Constructive criticism is always welcomed! Thanks again!-Lin_


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

_**The ElvenKing**_

"So we know nothing of this woman?" Thranduil conversed with his son and captain of the guard. He held the necklace of white gems in his hand. It was a beautiful and rare gem, the fact that is was found on a little 'no one' adeneth intrigued him. She was not the original thief, she was far too young to be the thief. Still, how did it come to be in her possession? Did she managed to burgle the jewels from the original thief? Or did she happen upon them by chance?

"No my Lord." Tauriel answered. "We do not."

"What we do know is she does not like orcs and can fight decently with an ax." Legolas added.

Thranduil's thoughts flowed as he looked up from the necklace. It was strange that this woman had wandered into his kingdom. Who was she? What business did she have in the forest? There were many questions, and they had no answers.

"What are the extent of her injuries?" The ElvenKing turned to the healer.

"Her knee was dislocated and she had a cracked rib. She will heal from both quickly." the healer answered. Thanks to the healing talent of the elves, what would normally take weeks/months to heal would only take a few days.

"Inform me when she awakens." Thranduil ordered the healer and guard. "I will speak with her then."

…...

_The crack of a warm fire was heard. Night had come and Beorn sat in his great carved chair. Atalie was on his lap and a book was in his hand. He read out loud to the child but she paid no attention to his words. She had found something far more interesting. _

"_What is this?" she questioned as she touched the metal handcuff that remained on Beorn's left wrist. The skin changer's averted from the book to his wrist. _

"_It is from a long time ago." Beorn answered. "Long before you were born." _

"_Why don't you take it off?" Atalie questioned as her fingers slid down the metal cuff. Beorn watched her actions with fatherly eyes. _

"_I cannot. If I could I would. Now come, it is time to go to bed." he said as he gently closed his book. His arm tightened around her as he stood, placed the book back on the shelf and walked over to Atalie's newly made bed. Beorn's creation was beautifully carved with bears, hedgehogs and other animals. _

"_Atalie promise me something." Beorn began. Still his mind was filled with memories of the time with Azog the Defiler came to his home and either killed or chained his family. "Never allow anyone to put chains on you." He, of course, had fought the orcs against his chains but, at the time, it had been in vain. _

"_Ok, daddy." Atalie said though she did not understand what he meant. She nuzzled into him and he gently laid her in the bed. She curled up "Goodnight." _

"_Goodnight, my child."_

…...

Atalie felt herself slowly wake up. Her fingers gently moved across the silky bed sheet while her eyes slowly opened. Her vision was blurry at first but slowly things came into focus. Still half groggy, she expected to hear the various animal noises and to see her father either sleeping in his bed or readying breakfast. As her eyes focused however, she began to realize she wasn't where she thought she was.

"She's waking up." an unfamiliar voice said. '_What is this?'_ Atalie began to panic as she realized this was not her home. _'Where am I?' _Now mostly awake, she struggled against the sheets as she thought of a way out of this predicament. She looked up and saw an elf approach her.

"Where am I?" She barked at the unknown elf. "Who are you? What have you done to me?" She asked as she thrashed around in confusion.

"Be still." the elf tried to calm her but she would not remain still. She didn't know where she was and she was still a little disoriented from her injuries. She continued to squirm and tried to stand from her bed but she had tangled herself in the sheet and only managed to fall onto the ground. The healer quickly reached his hand out for hers but she backed away, unsure of what to make of him.

"Who are you?" she asked, her voice slightly wavered but for the most part remained strong. "Where am I?"

"I am Iston, the head healer." the red-haired elf told her, his face was pale, and his eyes were blue and clear. "I am the one who has cared for your knee and rib. I will help you up if you let me." Atalie's distrusting eyes gazed at him a moment longer before she looked down to see her knee was perfectly in place, also much of the pain from her rib was gone. She glanced back up to the elf's outstretched hand and back to him.

"Let me help you." Iston repeated. Atalie watched him a moment more before she hesitantly place her hand in his. The elf gently pulled her up and helped her back onto the bed.

"How do you feel?"

"Confused." she answered. "But my knee and rib seem to be alright. I'm not in any pain at least." The healer nodded, pleased with her answer before he walked over to the room's stash of herbs. It was a few minutes before he returned with a freshly brewed tea.

"Drink this." he told her. "It will help you regain your strength."

"Where I am?" she repeated once again after she took a sip of the tea.

"You are in the Woodland Realm."

"Why didn't you just leave me in the forest?" Atalie questioned. "My father would have found me and I would have been fine."

"That I cannot say as I was not there." Iston replied. "I do know the king will want a word with you."

"Why?"

"Protocol I think." the healer answered. "What is your name?"

"Atalie." She answered as she took another sip of tea. The healer was right, she could already feel her strength return._'Strange name.' _Iston thought as he watched the adeneth a moment more before he began to ask her more questions.

A half hour passed before the healer left the healing room and met the king in his private nook. Thranduil could hear the footsteps as he came down the stairs and glanced up as his friend entered the room. Iston bowed slightly and Thranduil looked back down at a paper he had been reading.

"My king, the adeneth is awake." Iston told Thranduil. The King looked up from the paper he had be reading.

"I see, what have you learned of her?" Thranduil questioned.

"Her name is Atalie. She's a little jumpy." the healer began, "Apparently she was looking for a lost horse when she entered the wood, that is all she would tell me."

"Is she well enough to walk?" Thranduil questioned the healer. Iston gave him a simple nod. "Bring her to the throne room. I will speak with her now."

….

Atalie rested against the bed. She glanced over at the ellith healers that remained in the room. They'd return her glance before speaking with each other in Sindarin. It was then Iston entered the healing room. A few guards trailed behind him.

"What's going on?" she asked Iston as she looked to those behind him.

"The king wishes to see you." he replied. Atalie just shrugged at first. She figured she would be able to walk without problem and stood from her bed. Then a couple of guards took her by the arms and began to drag her out of the room.

"What are you doing? Let me go!" she demanded as she tried to get out of their reach. The elves had taken notice of how she fought against the orcs and while her ax had been taken away they would not take any chances with her.

"Atalie, you have to go with them. Don't struggle it will only make things worse." the healer warned but she didn't listen and continued to struggle against the guards. Whatever trust he had managed to gain with her was now gone. She was forced up the stairs and winding pathways.

"Let me go! I have done nothing wrong." Atalie argued against the guards whose firm grip held onto her arms as they forced her into the throne room. It was there they released her.

It was there she looked up to see the great ElvenKing, on his throne. A harsh look engulfed his crystal blue eyes as they gazed deep into her brown ones. Atalie found herself afraid of the tall ElvenKing but that fear didn't last long when a smug look appeared on his face. He was amused by her attempts to appear strong and she didn't like it. She then looked to each side of her and saw about five guards total. Thranduil continued to smirk down at her while Atalie glared up at him. She knew he held the upper hand and she hated it.

"May I ask what crime I have committed to be treated in such a manner?" she questioned when the king did not speak. Atalie did not want to spend more time here than needed. She simply wanted to return home to her father and animals.

"You have not been charged with a crime." The ElvenKing answered as he stood and walked down the stairs to her in a majestic manner. "Unless there is one you wish to admit to."

"If I have done nothing wrong then why not let me go? Why drag me here in such a manner?"

"I would like to know who you are." Thranduil replied. "Also, I believe the healers wish you to remain with them a few days more, as your knee heals."

"I am Atalie, daughter of Beorn." she answered. The mistrust remained in her eyes as she continued. "As for my knee, I'm sure I can make it back to my father's house with no trouble."

"Beorn?" he questioned. He looked her over once again. "The skin changer?" She was quite short for a skin changer, Thranduil determined.

"That is right." She replied as Thranduil began to circle her as a predator would it's prey. He was trying to intimidate her but Atalie would not have it. A fire was lit in her eyes and she did not look away from his. Thranduil took note of her spunk and at first found it amusing.

"What form of beast do you take after?"

"I do not change as he does." she answered, her eyes lowered a bit. "I am as you see me." Atalie never understood why she did not posses an animal form. She had asked Beorn on a few occasions and his answer always remained that she simply did not inherit that ability.

"If you do not have an animal form then he is not your father." Thranduil stated. While Beorn may have raised her, he knew they could not be blood related if she wasn't a skin changer as well.

"Excuse me?" she questioned in an insulted by his words. "I think I know my father and my heritage better than you." Thranduil's smirked grew. He had struck a cord with her.

"Say what you may, you are not his blood." He taunted.

"How dare you? You know nothing of me or my father." she growled at him. "You may be a king but I will not tolerate your lies." Anger filled the ElvenKing's eyes. How dare this peasant insult him by calling him a liar?

"Has your father not taught you the proper way to speak to a king?" Thranduil hissed to her his hand tightly gripped her chin.

"But you are not _my_ king." Atalie fired back at him before he let her go. Thranduil slightly sneered at her disrespectful tone but a smirk soon appeared. This girl was like a wild horse. A wild horse that needed to be broken and he was just the one to break her.

It was then ElvenKing reached for the necklace that rested in his pocket. He lifted it up so she could see it. He stared at a moment before looking back to her.

"Do you know what this is?" Thranduil asked. Atalie's eyes widened as she recognized what he held.

"It's a necklace." she answered, unsure of how to handle this part. How did he get the necklace? She was sure she had removed it from her pocket before she left her father's house.

"That is correct." he patronized her a moment. "It is an elvish made necklace that was stolen a little over sixteen years ago."

"I would have been four or five around that time." she told him. "I am no thief." He nodded. He already knew she wasn't the original thief but still wanted to know where she got it

"I would like to know how you came into possession of it."

"I found it."

"Where?" He asked. Atalie grew quiet. How was she to answer this? She couldn't tell the ElvenKing she had found it among her father's belongings. She didn't even understand why her father would have it. He cared very little for the treasures of the world and it didn't match their simple lifestyle.

"In the forest." she tried to shrug it off. Thranduil watched her a moment. She hesitated to answer his question and she looked away in a nervous manner.

"Do not insult me with your lies." he growled.

"I do not lie." she sneered back at him.

"Then tell me the truth. Where did you find this?"

"I do not answer to you." she spat. Thranduil grew tired of her ignorance and spite.

"Maybe a night in the dungeon will persuade you to answer honestly." Thranduil determined, his glare matched hers.

"My Lord she is not completely healed..." Iston began but Thranduil waved his hand. The guards came, took Atalie by the arms and dragged her down the stairs.

"Let me go!" Atalie struggled against them and while she was quite strong from working with her father, she was still weakened from her wounds and could not overpower them. She continued to struggle until they dragged her down the stairs, through the kingdom and into the dungeon.

Once they reached her deemed cell, they pushed her in. Atalie fell to her knees as she heard the metal door slammed shut and the sound of the key turning. Atalie looked around the dark, black cell. Panic filled her once again. She quickly stood and made her way back to the door.

"Let me out!" she ordered but the guards paid her no heed. They had other things to take care of and she was where the king ordered her to be. Atalie backed away from the door when she realized they were to ignore her. She looked around the small space and began to pace quickly. She went to turn when she twisted her knee slightly. She winced and looked down to her knee. It was still in place but it let her know she had pushed it too far. She gently rubbed it before she began to pace again.

"You shouldn't do that." she heard a voice say. She glanced up and saw a guard by the door.

"What?" she asked though she continued to pace like a tiger in it's cage.

"Pace. You're going to dislocate you knee again if you continue to move in such a manner." the guard told her.

"And if I do, what is it to you?" she snapped.

"Nothing," he replied. "It was only a warning and I didn't wish to disturb Iston." Atalie paused a moment as their eyes met.

"What are you called?" Atalie asked the guard that stood by her cell.

"I am Elros." he answered. "Keeper of the Keys." Atalie nodded to him before she stopped in front of the door. Her hand grabbed the metal bars.

"Well, Elros, I suppose it would be unrealistic for me to think you would set me free." She determined.

"You would lose money on that bet." Elros replied. Atalie simply nodded and silence fell upon them.

"Its too quiet here." Atalie said as she slowly began to paced back and forth in the cell again. Atalie knew the movement couldn't be good for her knee but she didn't care. She was caged and it stressed her, as it would any of the animals she cared for. The keeper of the keys watched her limp for a moment.

"If you had just told the king what he wanted to know, you wouldn't be in this position." Elros commented.

"I do not answer to some stuck up King who sits on a fancy chair and wears a pointy crown." she hissed back. The sound of her movement filled the air. She was nervous as her thoughts turned to what Beorn had told her about his torture. He did not go into much detail but she knew she did not want to experience the same things he had. Of course, she had been captured by elves, not orcs, and that made all the difference.

"Stop fidgeting. You are not doing yourself any favors." Elros instructed after a few minutes.

"I have never been caged before. Do you have a stable, a barn, anything like that I could stay in?" She asked. "I promise I won't run." Elros looked at her a moment as he thought. It was clear she was stressed and that wouldn't be good for her injuries. However, she managed to anger the king and it was his command that put her here. Still, the keeper of the keys took pity on her and said,

"I will talk to the prince. If he complies, I will take you to the stables." With that Elros walked away.

He was gone for some time when Atalie's knee became sore. She reluctantly sat and leaned against the cold smooth stone wall. Her eyes closed as her thoughts turned back to her home. She longed to be back with the animals and her father. Atalie was surprised when she heard the key turn in the lock. She looked to her left and saw the door open. Legolas stood in front of the door, he held up a pair iron handcuffs.

"Elros says you wish to spend the night in the stable." he said to her. Atalie glared at the elf prince but sat up to listen. "Put these on and you will be allowed down there as long as you promise not to run."

Atalie looked at the chains. They were similar to the one on her father's left hand. Her memory stirred of his warning.

"I do not wear chains." She shook her head.

"Then you shall remain in your cell." Legolas informed her. Atalie thought a moment. She didn't like the idea of being chained but she wanted out of that cell. It didn't make much difference to him so the elf prince turned to leave when she stopped him.

"Wait." she said, "I accept your terms." Legolas turned back to her and held up the cuffs. Atalie slowly walked over to him.

"Do you chain the animals in your care?" Atalie questioned as she hesitantly held her hands up.

"Only those who are not trust worthy." Legolas answered as he closed the chains around her wrists.

"I am trust worthy." she told him, "I'm not going to run."

"Even if you did run it would be feeble." Legolas stated. "It wouldn't take long before you were caught." Atalie bit her bottom lip. She figured there was a chance he would let her out of the chains if she was obedient.

"Follow me." Legolas commanded as he locked her restraints. A couple of guards followed to the side of her and behind her. Her eyes caught glimpse of a red-haired elleth. She looked at her a moment before she turned back to Legolas and followed him.

A flood of relief washed over Atalie as they entered Realm's stables. The site and sounds of the animals seemed to instantly relax her. Her eyes explored the new setting. Elvish stables were similar yet different to what she was used to.

It was then her eyes caught sight of of a great elk. It was big, brown and magnificent. Atalie watched the creature for a moment before it turned away from her.

"What a beautiful creature." she commented to no one in particular. Legolas looked to her before he followed her gaze.

"That he is. He is the King's." Legolas answered. Atalie glanced at him but quickly turned her attention back to the elk. She hadn't seen one of that size before and walked towards it to get a better look."He can be quite wild for anyone who is not my father."

Atalie paused for a second but continued towards the elk just the same. She had been around wild animals the majority of her life and knew when to back away. Her tongue clicked at it her hands were extended out towards it. She was fascinated with the creature. She continued to walk towards it when the elk gave her a distrustful look, much like the look she gave the ElvenKing and other elves. Still she slowly approached it until it made a warning noise and stomped it hooves to warn her. Atalie slowly backed away to give the creature space.

"I told you he would not allow you near him." Legolas told her. He turned back to the guard and instructed them in Sindarin but Atalie did not pay attention. She was too focused on the elk. After a few minutes it was just her, Elros and the animals.

The night went by slowly and Atalie laid among the hay. Her eyes were closed but her mind wandered. Where was her father? Did he realize she was missing? Had the horse delivered her message? She knew her father would not forsake her, so why wasn't he here yet? Her mind then wandered to Sible. Where was he? Why did he take off and not come when she called? In the midst of these questions, Atalie found herself fall into a light but peaceful sleep.

The next morning came and Atalie arose early. She made some small talk with Elros but mostly spoke to the animals. She even helped those who worked in the stables care for them though the chains she wore limited her. Elros leaned against the pillars as he watched Atalie. She was a strange mortal, the Keeper noted and the other elves had noticed it as well. Elros, continued to keep an eye on the adeneth until Tauriel entered the stables.

"How is our prisoner doing?" Tauriel asked as she approached the Keeper.

"Fine" Elros replied as Tauriel looked to Atalie, who was now brushing one of the horses. "She hasn't tried to escape at least and seems quite at home here in the stables." Tauriel nodded as she watched the woman.

"You may go." the captain said, "I will watch her a while." Elros nodded and soon was gone. Atalie didn't notice the switch and continued her chore.

"I think she likes you." Tauriel said as she approached her. A smile rested on the elleth's lips. The adeneth returned the smile but shrugged slightly.

"She's a sweet horse." Atalie replied. "Still, I guess I'm more comfortable around animals than I am around people." Atalie didn't really expect things to be different than that. After all, her father was a bear part of the time and her only other human friend was Radagast, who also shared a love for animals. She looked back to Tauriel in wonder. It was strange for her to be around someone who was like her.

"You look as if you haven't seen an elleth before." Tauriel commented as she noticed the woman's stare.

"I'm sorry. It's just, I'm not use to be around someone like me." Atalie stated before she sat in the hay. The elleth furrowed her eyebrows.

"What do you mean?" she questioned as she sat next to the adeneth.

"I'm not use to being around another girl. I'm always around my father and occasionally Radagast comes around. We have female animals of course but it's different."

"Of course." Tauriel nodded, slightly understanding more. "Are you and your father close?" Atalie just smiled and nodded. She went to speak when Legolas entered the scene.

"Tauriel, the king wants to see her." Legolas said before he glanced at Atalie. A knot tied in her stomach. What could the king want from her now?

…...

It was quiet when Beorn walked into the house. He normally wasn't away for so long but he had caught sent of Azog and hunted him away from the house. A few days had passed when he finally returned home. When he arrived he found it empty and quieter than usual. It was strange not to see Atalie around the house, nor did he find her on her bed. While it was common for her to leave the gate, he knew she wouldn't wander far without him. Still, it looked as if the animals hadn't been cared for during the time he had been gone.

"Atalie?" Beorn called out. He knew her rib was still on the mend and that she could not yet lift the heavier foods the animals required. He understood that. However, she usually did what she could and always managed to greet him a smile yet she was not there. This worried him greatly. "Atalie?"

It was then he heard the galloping of a horse, outside the house. He made his way back outside to see the distressed animal.

"What happened?" he asked his friend. "Where is she?" He listened to the horse nay and whine as it urged him towards Mirkwood. It was then Beorn learned of his missing horse and Sible leading Atalie into the forest to find it. The horse went on to tell him of the orcs that had attacked them and her plea for help. "Take me to her." Beorn told his friend in a rushed voice before transforming into bear form.

Beorn ran closely behind the horse who led him north and further east into the woods. He could smell the blood of orcs nearby, this told him he was near the scene where Atalie had been attacked. He only walked a few more paces before he could see the corpses. A moment later he found the spot Atalie injured her knee in and almost immediately he noticed another scent._ 'Elves.'_ he determined. _'She's with the elves?'_

_**~Author's Note~ **_

_Hi everyone! Sorry it's taken so long to get this update out! I wanted to finish my other story and now that, that's over I can focus more on this story. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Thanks to everyone who is following/favoring the story. A special thanks to everyone who reviewed:_

_**PureAngelEyes:** Thanks for the review and for the compliments! We should see plenty of both Beorn and Thranduil as the story moves on. :)_

_**Elisii: **Thanks for the review and compliments! I'm so glad that you're enjoying the story and I hope you'll continue to! :)_

_**LightsCDark:** Thanks for the review and compliments! I'm so glad you're enjoying the story! I hope you've enjoyed this chapter as well. :)_

_**kikikiki:** Thanks! I'm so glad you liked it and I hope you've enjoyed this chapter as well! I like Thranduil romances too. They're fun. :)_

_**pumbawesome:** Thanks for the review and for the compliment. Sorry it took so long to get out but hopefully I'll be able to update on a more constant basis. :)_

_**Dhalmi93: **Haha, I love the idea of Papa Bear Beorn. I think we'll see a bit more of that in the next chapter. Thanks for the review and compliments. _

_**DeLacus:** Thanks for the review! I'm glad you enjoyed it and hope you will continue to! :)_

_**Tintcalad: **Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like it and hope you like this one too! :)_

_**Rousdower: **Thanks and you're fine! I have those days too. Thanks for the review! :)_

_**Guest: **Sorry, I think I left you with another one. Thanks for the review! :)_

_I think that's everyone. Thanks again everyone! You all made my day. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and are looking forward to the next one. It should be a fun one. Feel free to leave a review if you have a moment and are so inclined. Constructive criticism is always welcomed. Thanks!-Lin_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4:**_

_The Fight_

_The sky was bright with light. A giggle was heard as Atalie played with the dogs while her father filled the watering buckets. Beorn couldn't help but laugh at her happiness. For a child who had lost a lot she seemed to have so much life and joy. Beorn watched with fatherly eyes before he turned back his chore. A few moments passed before he caught scent of another band of orcs. He turned to his right and saw them quickly approach.  
_

"_Atalie." Beorn began as he quickly walked up to her. "Go into the trees." he told her. He then turned to the dogs. "Keep her safe." The dogs barked at him before they gently bit into Atalie's dress and led her away from Beorn and the upcoming fight. _

"_Daddy." she called but Beorn had begun his transformation into bear form. Beorn let out a loud cry to warn the orcs before he turned back to make sure his child was out of harm's way. Once he knew she was safe, he turned back and the orcs began their attack on to Beorn however, Atalie had seen his attack and realized the deadly killer he could be. Once the fight was won and Beorn had either chased off of killed the orcs he was soon in man form and made his way towards the forest.  
_

"_Atalie." Beorn called before he saw her peek out from behind one of the trees. _

"_It's alright." Beorn softly called to her. "Atalie, you're safe." After a moment more of hiding the child left the tree and quickly ran up to him. He knelt down and extended his arms for her. She collapsed in his arms and softly sobbed as she snuggled into him. _

"_Shhh, child." Beorn comforted. "It is alright. You are safe now, my child." It was then he knew he'd have to train her to fight. While he would always do his best to protect her the day would come when she would have to protect herself. That night he carved and made her, her own child-size ax and thus began her training. _

…...

Thranduil sat upon his great throne. His mind was deep in thought as he gently touched the gems that rested in his hand. He honestly thought that he would never see this necklace again. Memories of a life he had once had began to plague his mind. He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice the footsteps that approached his throne.

"You hold it in fondness." Legolas commented as he noticed his father's actions. "Like it brings back special memories."

"It was your mother's." Thranduil stated as he looked up from the jewels. "I gave it to her the night we were married." Memories of his deceased wife filled the king's mind. A great sadness came over him but only for a moment. "Has our prisoner made any mention of it?"

"No." Legolas answered. "She acts as if she's never been around elves or people for that matter. I had her moved to the stables after only a few hours in the dungeon. I believe she may have caused herself serious injury had she remained in the cell." Silence filled the room. Thranduil just nodded, he heard his son's words but the memories remained present in his mind. This adeneth had no idea what she had carried with her when she entered his realm. She had no idea of it's special meaning. Still, there had to be a way to get her to tell him what he wanted to know.

"Legolas, you said that this Atalie fights decently with an ax, correct?" Thranduil questioned. He had a plan in mind to get this girl to be honest with him.

…...

Atalie quietly followed Legolas and Tauriel up the stone steps. She was still bound in chains but this was still far more desirable than being dragged up the stairs as she had been only the day before.

Atalie gazed back up at the great ElvenKing, watched her closely. She didn't like the look he gave her. What scheme was he about to unleash on her now?

"You seem more relaxed today." he king commented before he made his way down the stairs to her.

"You'll find I'm more at ease when I'm not being dragged everywhere." Atalie glared at him.

"Are you ready to tell me the truth?"

"I've already told you everything I know."

"I'll make a wager with you." Thranduil began as he unsheathed his sword. Atalie backed away slightly. She was unarmed and she didn't know what he had planned for her. "We will have a small duel, if you win, I will set you free no questions asked." Thranduil motioned for the Keeper of the Keys to free her from her shackles.

"And if you win?" Atalie questioned as Elros unlocked her chains. Thranduil smirked at her mistrust.

"If I win you answer my questions without hesitation." he replied. He knew Beorn to be a dangerous but honorable man. If he did raise this adeneth, surely he would have taught her to be honorable as well.

"But I've already told you everything I know." Atalie stressed. This was true, she had told him everything, except that she had found the necklace among her father's belongings. However, she deemed that small detail unimportant.

"I do not believe you." Thranduil commented. "Pick up your ax." The king directed her towards her ax which was laying on the ground to the left. Atalie cautiously did as she was told. Her eyes never left the king's. Her finger gently touched the familiar wooden handle. She lifted it up with ease but quickly put it to her defense in case the king decided to attack.

"Jittery little thing, aren't you?" Thranduil mocked. An amused smirk played on his lips as he watched her cautious movement.

"Don't mock me." she spat at him. "I do not know you or anything about you. How was I to know you would not simply attack?"

"To be fair I will allow you to make the first move." He said. "Otherwise the duel would end much too quickly." Atalie scoffed at his arrogance.

"I am not as weak as you think I am." she growled. A fire ignited in her eyes from his taunts.

"Then prove it." Thranduil told her. He knew he would win. While she may be skilled, he had many more years experience than she and was clearly much stronger. "Show me how strong you can be." Atalie paused a moment as she tried to think of the best way to catch him in surprise. For a moment she pretended the ax was a little too heavy for her which caused the king a great annoyance.

"Do not think me to be a fool." Thranduil hissed. "I know you're stronger than that." It was then Atalie made her attack on him, he quickly and easily blocked her attack. She made another attack and again he blocked it.

"You would die in the first few minutes of battle unless you learn to quicken your pace." Thranduil noted. The fire in Atalie's eyes grew. If her knee wasn't so tender she would show him exactly how fast she could go. She held up her ax and went to strike when Thranduil blocked her again. They continued like this for a few minutes more. She went to attack him once again when he finally struck back. His blade barely brushed against her ax yet he had enough force he caused it fall from her hands. He pushed her back which caused her to fall to the ground. A determined yet defeated look appeared on Atalie's face as she glared at him. The duel was short, just as he knew it would be.

"You are strong and you have been taught well." Thranduil complimented as his blade pressed against her neck. "But you still have a great deal to learn." With that he removed his sword for her neck and put it back in it's sheath. Foot steps were then heard against the cold stone steps. Thranduil turned to see a guard approach while Atalie stood up.

"My king, the skin changer is near boarders." the guard informed the king. Thranduil's eyes returned to Atalie. _'So the skin changer really did raise her.'_ he thought. There was no other explanation as to why Beorn would come this far north.

"Ready my elk." Thranduil ordered. "Tell the guard to arm themselves but not to attack the skin changer."

"My King?" Legolas questioned, surprised by his father's commands.

"We will return his daughter to him." With that Thranduil waved his hand and the chains were placed back on Atalie's wrist. Although he wanted answers he knew the strength of the great bear and did not want to fight Beorn. Besides he now had the necklace that rightly belonged to him.

Fifteen minutes passed before a group of elves left the gates of the Woodland Realm. Thranduil was in front. If any negotiations needed to be made with the skin changer he wanted to be the one to do it. Tauriel stayed closed to Atalie and they made a little small talk. They hadn't gone far from the gates when then the giant spiders attacked. Arrows flew through the air as the spiders scurried down from their webs. Swords and knives were unsheathed as a fight broke out.

"Take the chains off me." Atalie turned to Tauriel. "Give me my ax. I can help fight." Tauriel looked at the adeneth for a moment before she turned to the Keeper.

"Elros, the keys." Tauriel called out. Elros had his sword drawn and was fighting with a spider but he managed to take the keys from his pocket and throw it to Tauriel. Tauriel caught the key and went to unlock when they were attacked by one of the spiders. Tauriel quickly took one of her knives and stabbed the spider. In her attempt to fight back the keys fell to the ground.

Atalie then spotted her ax one of the elves must have dropped to the ground and she quickly made her way towards it. She was close to it when she felt herself being tripped and she fell to the ground. She quickly turned and saw a spider tower above her.

In the meantime the ElvenKing had dismounted his elk and fought along side his guard. Thranduil's gaze moved through the crowd as he looked for another spider to kill. It was then he saw Atalie struggle against the spider. Her weapon was only a few feet away from her but she couldn't reach it. It was then he threw one of his swords towards the foul creature and stabbed it in the head. Atalie looked up to see Thranduil. She gave him a nod in thanks. He returned the nod before he went on to kill another spider.

Atalie stood, grabbed her ax and turned just in time to hack a spider that had tried to sneak up on her. She then turned and looked at the guard of elves fighting. One of the creature's massage legs swished and knocked Atalie to the ground.

The spider approached her but she managed to lift up her ax ready to fight. She went to swing it when Beorn emerged from the trees, teeth gnashing and claws ready to strike. Immediately he was in front of her, a snarl came from him as he warned the spider to stay away from his daughter. Still the spider attempted to attack and soon it was shred to pieces by his great claws. Beorn looked back to Atalie. Their eyes met a moment before their gaze was drawn back to the enemy.

Now a handful of orcs joined the spiders against the elves, skin changer and adeneth. Black speech was heard as well as orders to attack. Beorn's deep hatred for the orcs burned in a mighty blaze. He would not lose his daughter to these fowl things and he attacked with no mercy.

"Atalie." she heard a familiar voice say. She turned and saw the elven prince. Legolas offered his hand to the adeneth, as her father killed the few orcs that had appeared.. Atalie took it before she looked around the scene. Orcs, spider and less than a handful of elves were among the corps that covered the ground. Tauriel then approached her.

"Are you alright, mellon nin?" she asked. Atalie just nodded and the guards formed back in position as they watched Beorn finish off the last of the orcs. Arrows were ready to be fired should he try to attack them.

"Lower your weapons." Thranduil ordered his kin. There were very few causalities on the elves end and there was no need to fight the skin changer. The guards did as they commanded.

Arrows and bows were lowered when Beorn turned to the group of elves. His eyes quickly searched them. He could sense Atalie was among them. He huffed at the ElvlenKing as he demanded they return his daughter to him. Atalie's nerves jumped slightly. While she knew he could be a dangerous killer, she rarely saw him that cross. Was he angry with her for leaving their home or was he angry with the elves for taking her? She could not be sure which.

"She is yours to take." Thranduil smoothly spoke before he turned to the group of elves and motioned for Atlie to go to him.

"What are you doing?" Tauriel questioned as Atalie walked through the group of elves towards Beorn. The elleth did not hear Atalie's conversation with the ElvenKing and did not know that Beorn was her father. "Get back here."

"I'm going with my father." Atalie simply answered. Tauriel looked at her as if she were mad. Within a moment she was out of the group of elves and next to Beorn.

"Hello papa bear." she greeted him. Their foreheads touched for a short moment when he let huffed at her.

"I am fine." Atalie answered Beorn's call. Beorn's eyes then turned from her towards the elves behind her and let out another huff. She followed his gaze as he spoke. "Them?" she asked. Their weapons remained down though they were ready to strike if they needed to defend themselves against the gigantic bear. "My knee was dislocated and they healed me." She spoke in defense of them. Beorn simply let out another huff before they turned and began to walk away from the elves. Thranduil mounted his elk and went to turn the guard around when Tauriel called after her friend.

"Atalie." Tauriel called out. Only a little time had passed since Atalie came to the elves but still the elleth found herself quite curious about the adeneth. Tauriel went to approach when Beorn let out loud roar, swiped his paw and knocked the elleth to the ground. Bows and arrows were quickly up and ready to attack, should the bear harm the captain. Thranduil, however, held up his hand which stopped any attack that may have been made against the bear.

Beorn looked to the ElvenKing, let out one last snarl before he turned and urged Atalie towards their home. Atalie looked back to the elves a moment more before she turned her gaze to Beorn. Her bound hands gently touched his fur and they began their journey home.

…...

"Are you sure you can get these off?" Atalie questioned as her father approached her. It wasn't until they were out of the forest when Beorn noticed his daughter's chains. He had been too caught up in his determination to get her back that he didn't bother to look her over. Aside from that she seemed unharmed.

"Of course." Beorn answered as he held up a large metal wedge and hammer. "Do you trust me?"

"More than anyone." she answered though she was now slightly nervous about how he was going to remove her shackles.

"Then trust me now." he instructed before he placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. She leaned her head against his hand for a moment before Beorn placed the metal wedge into the keyhole of the shackles. "Stay still. I promise I won't hurt you." Atalie held still as she was told to do but her eyes closed and she turned her head away from the scene. Beorn lifted up his hammer and after two strong blows her chains broke and her hands were freed.

Atalie turned back, her eyes went down to her wrists. She moved her hands away from the chains and flexed her fingers and wrists as she enjoyed her new found freedom. Beorn took the chains and set them away from the table. He sat next to her and lifted up her wrists so he could look at them. There were markings in her hands but no damage had been done.

"Why could you take my shackles off and not your own?" Atalie questioned as her eyes fell upon her father's cuff.

"There was no magic on the chains you wore." Beorn answered. "There is a powerful magic on mine. Even in bear form, I cannot get it off." Atalie nodded. Her mind wandered to what Thranduil had told her. But, Beorn was her father, wasn't he? He was the only father she knew? He loved her as if she were his daughter, didn't he?

"I'm sorry I didn't get to you before all this happened." Beorn apologized. Usually, he was right by her side but this time, he hadn't been there when she needed him. As her father, he felt as if he had some how let her down.

"I knew you'd come for me." Atalie shrugged. "Though I do wonder where you were." Beorn then went on to tell her of his hunt of Azog. Once that tale was finished, Beorn stood from the tale.

"Would you like to gather some honey while I put together some dinner?" Beorn questioned once his tale was finished. A smile appeared on Atalie's lips.

"Sure." she answered before she went outside and to the beehives.

Silence filled the air as Atalie and Beorn ate. It wasn't a nervous or uneasy silence. In fact it was quite comfortable, however Atalie's mind began to wonder as she thought of her time with the elves and of Thranduil's words. Her fingers played with some small cherry tomatoes as she continued to think.

"You are deep in your thoughts." Beorn observed as he watched Atalie play with her food. "What troubles you?"

"What? Nothing. I'm fine...fine." Atalie stuttered. _'You are not his blood.'_ Thranduil's words replayed in her mind. Beorn's lips curled into a soft smile as his hand touched hers in a fatherly manner. Memories of her childhood played fondly in his mind.

"Atalie," he began. Her eyes lifted to his. "From the time you were a small child, whenever something bothered you, you would twirl your food around your plate as if it were a dancer. There is something on your mind. Tell me, what is it my child?" It pained him to see a sad look appear in her eyes. Atalie's thoughts raced as she tried to decide how to ask her father this question. She had to know if Thranduil was right. After a few more moments in her thoughts, she knew there was no easy way to ask.

"Am," she began. Beorn leaned in to hear her words."am I your daughter?"

…..

_**~Author's Note~**_

_Hi everyone! Thanks for joining me for this chapter! Sorry it's a little short. I've had a crazy and stressful week. I don't have much experience writing fighting scenes so hopefully they were alright. Thanks to everyone who is following/favoring the story. A special thanks to everyone who reviewed:_

_**PureAngelEyes:** Thanks for the review and for your comments! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will continue to enjoy my story! :)_

_**LightsCDark:** haha, that would have been fun. I may save that idea for a later chapter. (Running through the gates, mad.) Thanks for the review! I hope you will continue to enjoy my story! :)_

_**pumbawesome:** Thanks for your review and compliments! I'm glad you're enjoying the story and I hope you will continue to! :)_

_**Dhalmi93: **We kind of get to see that in a later chapter. Thanks for the review! I hope you will continue to enjoy my story! :)_

_**Lady Minuialwen:** Thanks for the review! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. :)_

_**Liahna T'Riah:** Thanks for the review! I'm glad you're enjoying it and I hope you will continue to. :)_

_**kikikiki:** Thanks! I'm glad enjoyed the chapter and I hope you enjoyed this one as well. Thanks for the review! :)_

_**DD:** Thanks for the review! I hope you enjoyed this update! :)_

_**DeLacus:** Thanks for the review! I'm so glad you're enjoying this story and I hope you will continue to. :)_

_**patito:** Thanks for the review and compliment! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. :)_

_**animechick247:** haha thanks for the review and for your comments. Haha, you definitely don't want to mess his Beorn or his cub. We actually get to see more of a fight between Beorn and Thranduil as Thranduil and Atalie's relationship progresses. That is a chapter I'm looking forward to writing. Thanks for the review and I hope you'll continue to enjoy this story! :)_

_**Idunn:** Thanks for your review and for your compliments! Writing their interactions is quite fun. I hope you will continue to enjoy my story. :)_

_I think that's everyone. Thanks again for all the support this story is getting. I really think I have some of the best readers out there and you all make my day. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and will follow me on to the next chapter and yes Thranduil will be in it as well. I'll try to update asap. Please feel free to leave a review if you have a moment and are so inclined. Constructive criticism is always welcomed! Thanks again!-Lin_


	6. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

_**The Deal**_

_A soft hum was heard against the wind along with the sound of water trickling down the lovely green flower stems. While Atalie watered the garden Beorn pruned and weeded. Moss rose, peonies, geraniums, forget-me-nots and various other flowers along with vegetable plants and herbs were among the plants grew beautifully around their home. _

_She continued to hum until she heard a bird's melodious song. The young girl stopped and turned to see a the yellow breasted bird. It was small round and it sat on one of the tree's low branches. Atalie quietly listened to the joyous tune that came from the small animal. After a moment she set her watering can aside and sat on a bench within the garden. _

"_Hello." she greeted. By now the bird stopped it's song and looked at her with as much curiosity as she showed him. "Would you like something to eat?" she asked before she reached into her pocket and pulled out some seeds. She poured just a small amount on the ground close to her but kept the majority of the seeds in her cupped hand. The bird watched her actions and hopped on the branch just a second before he gracefully flew down and pecked at the seeds. Atalie smiled as the bird happily hopped around and ate. Only half a minute passed before the bird decided she was a friend and flew into her hand to enjoy the rest of grain she offered him. _

"_You're a meadowlark, aren't you?" Atalie asked. She recalled when she was younger and had heard the song of the meadowlark near her home. She was enchanted by the lovely song and asked Beorn what was making that sound. The bird whistled a short happy tune before he went back to eating the seeds. Only a short minute passed before the bird shook it's little tale, glanced up at her as if to thank her and flew away. She let out a small giggle, picked up her watering can and began the chore once again. _

_Atalie watered the vines that crept up the walls of the gate when she heard hooves against the ground. She looked up and saw a white horse and rider coming towards the house. _

"_Father." she called out before she turned back to Beorn. By this time he, too, had noticed the horse and rider that drew near. He walked close to the now 9 year old girl. It was rare for someone to come so close to their home without him noticing. It took but a moment before he realized who it was. _

"_Father." Atalie repeated as she looked up to him for answers. _

"_It's alright." Beorn glanced down to her. his arm went around her. "He is a friend." Atalie heard his words but she still leaned into him for protection. It wasn't often they had visitors and she found it odd that he did not instruct her to go into the house. A minute passed and the horse was in front of the gate.  
_

"_Beorn, my friend." a man with a long white beard greeted with a smile. "It's been a long time."  
_

_"It has Gandalf." Beorn replied. "Much longer than I expected." That was true. The last time he had seen Gandalf was when he first brought Atalie home. The wizard must have known his decision and didn't return once the week was over as he had at first promised. The trio made their way in to the house. Beorn set a few cups on the table and poured some milk, fresh from that morning. Atalie listened quietly as the two made some small talk before Gandalf turned to her.  
_

_"And you Atalie, how are you doing on the fine day?" the wizard turned to her. Atalie had heard of Gandalf from both Beorn and Radagast but this was the first time she remembered seeing him.  
_

_"I am well." she answered with a smile as she helped her father set the table for their guest. "Thank you." _

_"Atalie, would you go collect some honey?" Beorn asked. Atalie nodded and quickly left the room. She had to admit she enjoyed fetching the honey, not because it was a fun chore but because she loved the sweet taste of the freshly made honeycomb.  
_

"_It seems she has adapted to your lifestyle as well as I suspected she would." Gandalf commented after Atalie was outside, Sible followed close behind her.  
_

"_She has." Beorn agreed. "Still as she grows older her questions grow. She asks about her mother and I am unsure what to tell her when it comes to her first family."_

"_She will have questions." Gandalf acknowledged. "By the time she's old enough to know everything you will know her well enough know how to tell her."_

"_Gandalf. I know nothing of her family or what they were like. I only know that they were poor and thieves." _

"_I will come to her when the time is right. Just tell her the truth, that they were killed by orcs, that they loved her and gave her to you." _

"_She will need more than that." Beorn commented. He knew better than to think his child would be satisfied knowing only that. In the end, she would have many questions and she would need many answers. _

…...

Beorn remained quiet as his thoughts returned to the present day. He had not expected that question. He knew the day would come where he would have to tell Atalie of her parentage but he did not expect it to be that day. His daughter leaned in as she awaited his answer. Beorn thought back on Gandalf's words and decided for now it would be wise to follow them.

"The parents who brought you into this world died many years ago." the skin changer spoke. "Before their passing, your father gave you to my care."

Atalie looked down and her eyes closed. So the ElvenKing was right; she was not Beorn's blood. Her heart sank as she took in the news. This explained so much, why he didn't speak about her mother and also why she didn't possess the ability to change form as he did. However she still had many questions. Beorn was the only family she consciously remembered. Who were these other people? Beorn watched her closely as she processed what he had told her.

"I don't think the animals have been fed for the last couple days." She changed the subject . She wanted more answers but her thoughts were cluttered. She needed time to absorb this news and she stood from the table. "I should go do that before the night falls." She went to turn but Beorn stopped her.

"Atalie" Beorn said, his hand touched her arm for a moment. "I may not have created you but you are my daughter." A small smiled formed on her lips before she gave him a small hug. She then turned and began the chores that needed to be done.

Atalie's thoughts were scattered. What was she suppose to do now that she knew this? There was a side of her that wished she never asked yet she knew she needed to know. She wasn't even sure how to begin asking her questions. She couldn't help but wonder what her biological parents were like. Were they good, hard working people like Beorn? Did they love the simplicity of life or did they go after the riches of the world? What did they like to do? Did they enjoy the animals or did they prefer people?

Her thoughts then turned to Beorn and she felt somewhat guilty. Beorn had been a good and loving father to her. She lived a sheltered and protected life which she appreciated him for. What would happen now? Now that she knew the truth would he still accept her as his daughter?

It was a long and sleepless night for both Beorn and Atalie. Beorn's mind raced as he thought of ways to help ease his daughter's mind. Even though she now knew the truth about her parentage, surely she knew that she was still his daughter. She couldn't possibly doubt that, right? She knew her place was with him, didn't she? Still, from the moment he told her she became quiet and barely spoke a word to him. Was she angry with him or some how disappointed? He couldn't be sure what was on her mind.

…..

Beorn's eyes fluttered open as the morning sun, shown through the window. No sound was made, aside from the what the animals made. His mind was still as troubled as it was the night before. There had to be some way he could ease her doubts. After a moment more in his thoughts, Beorn stood from his bed and looked around the house. His eyes fell upon Atalie's empty bed. He then looked to the kitchen but she was not there either.

"Atalie?" Beorn called out as he wandered through the house. She did not reply nor did he hear or see any signs of her. He quickly made his way out to the gardens but she was no there either. Panic filled the tall man as he realized she had managed to sneak out of the house without him noticing. "Atalie." He went back inside the house to check for her one last time when his eyes caught site of the wooden chest. Memories of the night Atalie came to him began to replay in his mind as he walked over to it and opened it.

_'Give them to Alissa as she gets older.' _Beorn could hear Atalie's first father's voice. He gently picked up the blue bag and determined it was time for her to have the items inside. It was time to tell her what he knew. The blue bag was still in his hand as he quickly made his way out of the house and into the forest.

….

Atalie sat quietly. She rose with the sun and made her way into the forest. It was quiet and secluded and she needed the time to think. She inhaled a deep breath and her eyes closed as she tried to understand what she was suppose to do.

Even though she was not his blood, Beorn still loved her, didn't he? Was she to stay with Beorn in his house? Or would he want her to leave? Where would she go, if he no longer wanted her? She could feel the tears creep up on her as she tried to make sense of everything.

It was then she heard a familiar cheerful song. Her eyes opened and looked up to the trees. Again she found a yellow breasted bird on one of the lower tree branches.

"Hello little meadowlark." Atalie smiled as she bird continued it's happy song. She then reached into her pocket and pulled out a small handful of seeds as she had when she was a child. The happy little bird flew down to her and peck a little at the seeds in her hand. She let in another deep sigh as her mind wandered back to the night before. Why couldn't she just his daughter? Life would be so much simpler if she was. She continued to think and watch the happy little round bird eat until she heard something rustle in the trees.

"Atalie, child." she then heard a familiar voice say. Atalie turned to her left and saw Radagast emerge from the trees. "How delightful to see you?"

"Radagast." she greeted with a simple nod. It was then the bird decided to take flight. He chirped happily at the brown wizard before he flew away.

"Funny bird...Are you alright, Atalie?" he questioned once he caught her somber mood. "It is not often I see you out here without Beorn." Atalie shrugged slightly as he sat next to her.

"I'm fine. Its just, my father told me that I once had a different family and I'm still getting used to the idea. I want to ask him about them but I know where to start. I don't want to hurt him or seem unappreciative." she answered.

"Child I think it quite normal to wonder about such things." Radagast tried to reassure her. "Still, I don't think that's all that is bother you."

"I know he's not overly fond of people. Now that i know the truth about my parents, what if he doesn't want me anymore?"

"I think if Beorn didn't want you, you would be dead." Radagast admitted. "Still, one way or another you seemed to to win his heart and he loves you." She nodded, hoping his words were true.

"If he hadn't would you wouldn't have taken me in?" she questioned.

"I'm not the one fate sent you to, child." he reminded her. "I think you need to speak with your father. Atalie, he will answer whatever questions you have."Atalie nodded and Radagast stood. He went to walk away when he turned back to her.

"One more thing, Atalie, be careful what answers you seek." Radagast warned. Atalie wasn't sure what he meant by that but she nodded again. The two bid each other farewell and soon the brown wizard had disappeared into the trees. Atalie turned back and continued to think. It was then the meadowlark reappeared and looked at her, as if he was asking for more food.

...

Beorn wasn't in the forest long before he heard something move in the trees. He knew it wasn't a foe that approached and he stopped for a moment. It was then Radagast appeared.

"Radagast." he greeted. "Have you seen Atalie?"

"She is there." the wizard pointed towards the trees he had just emerged from.

"How is she?" Beorn questioned. "Is she...upset?"

"I don't think she's upset." Radagast reassured his friend. "I do think she's a little lost. I think what she needs most right now, is guidance and reassurance from her father." The two exchanged only a few more words before Radagast parted ways.

Beorn continued his journy up the hill side and soon he caught Atalie's scent. She was close by. He continued to walk until he saw her. She sat on a large rock. Her hand was cupped as a small yellow meadowlark continued to eat from her hand. Beorn smiled at the sight before him. It reminded him much of when she was a child.

Beorn remained still as he thought about what Radagast had said. How should he guide her? What could he do or say to reassure her that she was where she belonged? He thought a long while as he watched her with her feathered friend.

"Atalie." Beorn gently said after an hour had passed. She barely moved in that time. She did not cry, nor vent she just quietly sat on the large rock, deep in her thoughts. She turned to him. "Are you alright?" She was quiet. "Are you angry?"

"I'm not angry." Atalie answered as he sat next to her. She leaned into him for comfort and his arm went around her. "Why would I be angry? You've always been so kind and cautious. You've protected, fed and clothed me all these years. I never realized that you chose to do it when you didn't have to. You could have left me to die. Why didn't you?"

"You were a child, young and innocent. I wasn't going to leave you to die when I could help." he answered.

"You are the only father I know." she began, her voice wavered a bit. "Now that I know the truth, do you still want me as your daughter?"

"Blood is not the only thing that binds people together." Beorn reminded her his arm tightened around her, bringing her closer to him. "Atalie, do we not share that father-daughter bond? I will never turn you away." Atalie smiled, somewhat relieved. Their foreheads touched a moment. She couldn't explain the fear that she had felt. She knew him well enough to know he'd always be there for her but she still worried. She leaned further into him and gave him a small hug. Still, she couldn't help but feel like a part of her was missing.

Beorn's thoughts played out in his mind. He could sense that while her distress was lessened, it was still there. His mind then wandered to that small opening where she became his child.

"Come with me." he stood and extended his hand to her. "I want to show you something." Atalie took his hand and followed him through the winding trees. It was a long and quiet walk. This was the furthest south he had ever taken her. The trees were slowly thinning out and soon they saw a small opening. The old cart that had crushed her father was still there, though it was now rotted away and covered in vines and small yellow flowers. The remains of her family were no longer present as Beorn did return to bury them, in case Atalie ever came upon this forsaken spot. The air had an old musty smell and in some places faded blood stains remained.

"Where are we?" Atalie asked as the putrefied oder filled her nostrils. "Why have you brought me here?"

"This is where your parents died." Beorn told her as they entered a small patch of grass that was surrounded by the trees. "This is where you came into my care." Atalie's eyes widened and she slowly entered the area. Small snippets of memories from years ago began to rush back to her. She once again heard her mother's screams.

"I remember this place." Atalie said as she looked around the small opening. 'I was playing here when my father, my first father, came up to me."

"_Stay here and don't make a sound."_ a familiar voice haunted her. _"Do you understand, Alissa?"_

"Alissa, that was my name, wasn't it?" She ask before she looked back to Beorn.

"That is right." he answered. "I changed it when I decided to become your caregiver. Of course if you would rather be known as Alissa I..."

"No, I don't think I would answer to it." Atalie honestly answered. "I like the name you gave me." She did wonder why he changed it, still, at the moment, she was more interested in learning about who her parents had been, how they were killed and how she came to be in Beorn's care.

"Your family was traveling when they were attacked by orcs. Your father managed to lift you up into the tree, there, before he was attackedf." Beorn continued as he walked over to the tree he had found her huddled up and frightened in.

"That's why I wasn't killed?" she asked.

"Yes, I doubt the orcs even knew you were there." he told her. "When I arrived the orcs had gone. They left your mother and brother dead. Your father was alive only long enough to tell me that you were hidden in the trees." It was then Atatlie's memory flickered back, she remembered a tall, dark and faceless figure reach out for her, _"Shhh. I will not harm you."_ She remembered him tell her. It was then the familiar face of Beorn appeared.

"You got me from a tree?" she questioned in interest. Beorn nodded. "Well, I suppose that explains why I thought babies came from trees for a while."

"You thought that?" Beorn smiled at the innocence behind the thought. She nodded.

"Of course that was when I was little. I know better now."

"I don't believe we've had that talk."

"We never needed to. We live with many animals who reproduce quite quickly. It's really not that hard to figure out where babies come from." Atalie told him. "Why have you brought me here now?"

"Because I think you needed to see it and I want you to be at peace." he answered. He debated telling her of her father's thievery but decided against it. He would tell her after she's had a chance to get used to this other information. "Your father's last words to me were to tell you that he and your mother loved you." Atalie smiled as these things became known and because Beorn was being open about her biological family.

"This was your parent's." Beorn began as he brought out the small blue bag her first father had left for her. He was a little hesitant but knew it may give her some peace. Atalie looked at the familiar blue bag that she had found only a few weeks ago. She opened it and looked through some of the documents and trinkets that rested inside. Suddenly they were more precious to her than they had been when she first found them. The pair sat and talked a bit more as they looked at each of the item. Once everything in the bag and been emptied Beorn realized something was missing.

"Strange." Beorn commented. "I believed there was a necklace in there at one point."

"A necklace?" she questioned. Her mind then turned to the necklace that the ElvenKing had taken from her. Of course Beorn didn't know she had found it previously and had put the necklace in her pocket. "Did it belong to my mother?"

"Probably." Beorn answered. A moment passed as she looked to the little trinkets in front of her. If that necklace belonged to her mother she wanted it back but how could she get it from the ElvenKing. She didn't want to steal it but where it was Elvish made she knew it was unlikely he would just give it to her. There had to be a way to get the king to give it back to her.

"Why were they in the forest?" she questioned. "Surely they knew it would not be safe for us out here."

"I don't have all the answers you seek." Beorn admitted. Atalie nodded, it had to be true if he only knew her father for only a few short moments. "There is one who could tell you more about your parents. However, I do not know where he is presently."

"Who is it?" she questioned. If someone had answers, she wished to speak with them.

"Gandalf."

...

It was early in the morning when Atalie woke to the whistling of the morning birds. A few weeks had passed since she learned Beorn was her adoptive father. Her eyes darted towards Beorn's bed. He was not there nor was he in the kitchen. Now was her chance to sneak off and hopefully not get caught by her father. She hated to deceive him but she knew he would not approve of what she was about to do. Atalie didn't particularly want to return to the elves. They had been rather rough with her but they had also healed her. She also knew it would take some convincing for the ElvenKing to even allow her proposition. Still she had to try and get her mother's necklace back.

Once her ax was packed onto a horse and she had a canteen of water she quickly and quietly left the house. To her amazement Beorn did not notice and didn't come to her side. Soon she had the horse sprinting and they reached the elven road.

"Let's be silent as we make our way through the forest." she whispered to the horse. She remembered the giant spiders and did not wish to have anymore dealings with them if she could help it. The horse let out a soft nay in agreement and soon the two of them were making their way through the forest. The deeper they went the darker it got. Thick webs also covered the trees and Atalie felt her head being affect by the strange oder that filled the air. She made sure not to touch any of the webs and within an hour she found herself looking at the turquoise gate that kept the Woodland Realm safe. She could see some guards at the opening and made her way towards them.

"Atalie, what are you doing here?" Elros questioned as she approached the great elven gate. He did not expect to see her again.

"Elros." Atalie greeted before she dismounted her horse. "I wish to speak with the king." That didn't make any sense to Elros, he knew her dislike for King Thranduil.

"Did you have any problems with the spiders?"

"No, I saw the webs but didn't see the spiders themselves."

"Is your father out in the forest?" the keeper asked as he looked back to the trees.

"No, he doesn't even know I'm here. At least not yet." She told Elros. It would not be a fun moment when Beorn discovered what she had done but she knew he'd understand once she explained why. "Please I just want to speak to the king."

"Legolas." Elros called. A moment later the blonde haired elf appeared. Legolas looked from the keeper to the adeneth. His eyes widened slightly as he did not expect to see her.

"What are you doing here?" the elf prince questioned the girl. For someone who had wanted to leave so badly, she sure didn't take much time to return.

"I wish to speak with the King." Atalie repeated.

"What business do you have with the King." Legolas asked. He knew she didn't like his father. Why would she come to him on her own free will?

"That is none of your concern." she answered. Legolas looked her over for a moment as he debated on if she should be allowed to see the king. It was then the red haired elleth also appeared. It was time for the elvish guard to patrol their boarders and they were gathering at the gate.

"Atalie." Tauriel greeted her with a smile. Atalie returned the smiled and said a soft "hello".

"I didn't think you'd come back." the captain told her.

"Nor did I think I'd come back but the king has something I want."

"Tauriel, you take care of this." Legolas decided. The girl was obviously going to be more open with Tauriel and he knew he could trust the captain's judgement. He then turned back to the guard and ordered them off. Soon Atalie and Tauriel were walking down the winding elvish walkways.

"What is it the king has?" Tauriel asked. Atalie went on to tell her about the necklace and how it had belonged to her mother. Atalie didn't know who the original thief was but she was sure it wasn't her parents. Surely Beorn would tell her if it was, of course that was if he knew.

"Tauriel, please." Atalie pleaded with the elleth. Tauriel thought a moment. The adeneth seemed determined to speak with King Thranduil. "I think it might belonged to my mother. I only wish to have something of hers."

"I will take you to see the king but I can't guarantee anything else." Tauriel said once she realized how important this was to her friend. "Come with me."

"Thank you." Atalie hugged the elleth and soon they made their way towards the throne room. It didn't take long for Thranduil to catch sight of the two females.

"Tauriel, what is this?" Thranduil looked to his captain.

"Atalie wishes to speak with you, my lord." Tauriel gave the king a respectful bow. Thranduil's blue eyes then turned to the adeneth. What could she possibly want to speak with him about. Her eyes met his. How she hated to be there before him? What she hated even more is that he would probably force her to grovel before he returned her mother's necklace.

"Very well." Thranduil replied. He knew she wouldn't come back unless it was something important to her and he was curious as to what that was. He then waved his hand which dismissed Tauriel. The elleth put her hand on Atalie's shoulder reassuringly before she left. Atalie watched her friend go before she turned back to the king.

_'Be respectful.'_ she reminded herself. _'Don't make him cross or he'll never give you the necklace.'_ She gave him a forced bow and looked back to him.

"Why do you return?" Thranduil questioned. He noticed the false respect and found it strange. This wasn't like the Atalie he had met only a few weeks ago. "There is nothing for you here."

"That is not entirely true." Atalie began calmly. "When I first came here I carried that necklace of white gems. I wish to have it back."

"It is not yours to claim, foolish child. Do I need to remind you that it was stolen..."

"I do not ask for charity and I know it does not belong to me." Atalie answered. It took all her might to remain respectful towards him. "I am here to make an agreement with you. I will work for you and in exchange for the necklace."

"What makes you think I would part from it?" Thranduil questioned. He could tell she was slowly losing her patience. The idea of this girl working under his command somewhat intrigued him. It was rare for a wild mare to beg for a master, yet here this adeneth was.

"That I cannot say. All I know is I found it, I'd like it back and I'm willing to work for it." Atalie stated. She didn't know the meaning it held for the ElvenKing nor did she care. All she knew is it had once been her mother's possession and she wanted it for that reason alone. A few short moments of silence went by. '_This was a dumb idea.'_ Atalie determined. The king clearly had no intention of returning it to her even with her offer to work.

"I assume you silence means the answer is no." Atalie said. "I will go." She turned to leave.

"I am the king, you should assume nothing from me." Thranduil stopped her. "You will not leave here."

"Excuse me?" she said as she turned back to him.

"You have come into my Kingdom twice now and you shall not leave here without my consent." Thranduil told her as he still thought of her offer.

"I'm not apart of your kingdom and I think I can leave if I wish." Atalie hissed at him. How dare he try to bully her now? How she hated the fact that he held the upper hand every time they met.

"Does your father know your reason for coming here?" he asked after a moment of silence. He didn't want to anger the great bear but still found himself tempted to take this girl up on her offer.

"No." she answered. "Nor does he need to." Thranduil sat in thought. This girl had an interesting proposition. However, he would not part with the necklace that had once belonged to his beloved. Still, it was worth a great amount and would take this girl at least 100 years to pay it off. She was would be dead long before then. A smirk curled onto the ElvenKing's lips as a thought came to his mind.

Atalie took notice of the smug look on his face and felt her heart drop to her stomach almost dreading what he was thinking. What could he be planning for her?

_**~Author's Note~**_

_Hello everyone! Thanks for reading this chapter! Sorry it took an extra day to get out. The holiday kept me busy and I needed to spend that extra time with family. Thanks to everyone who is following/favoring this story. A special thanks to those who reviewed:_

_**PureAngelEyes:** Thanks for the review! I hope you enjoyed this update. :)  
_

_**LightsCDark:** Thanks for the review and for the compliments. I agree Thranduil's can be a pain but I think that's what makes him so fun to write about. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. :)_

_**Lady Minuialwen**: Thanks for the review! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. :)_

_**Dhalmi93:** LOL! He sure is. Thanks for the review! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. :)_

_**DeLacus**: Thanks for the review! I don't know why but I've always thought Beorn to be the fatherly "papa bear" type, even when I read the book. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)_

_**xxyangxx2006:** Thanks for the review! I hope you liked this chapter and her reaction to the news. :)_

_**Guest:** Thanks for the review! I hope you'll continue to like the story. :)_

_I think that's everyone. I hope you all are looking forward to the next chapter. It should be a fun one and we get to see more of Thranduil. Thanks again for all the support this story is getting. You guys are the best! Please feel free to leave a review if you have a moment and are so inclined. Constructive criticism is always welcomed. Thanks again!-Lin_


	7. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6  
**_

_**Sentiment  
**_

A peaceful feeling filled the hot afternoon air as Beorn entered his house. He waited a moment as he fully expected Atalie to greet him with a smile as she usually did but she did not come. He looked around the house but was only greeted by the animals.

"Atalie?" he called out but she did not answer. "Atalie?" He walked through the house and back outside but she was, yet again no where to be found.

"Not again." Beorn commented once he realized Atalie had left the safety of the gate. Now where had she gone? Why did she leave this time?

It was then the black and white dog approached and whined at him. The dog was clearly displeased that he had been left alone. "Brutus." the tall man said as he knelt down next to his friend and scratched him behind the ears. "Do you know where Atalie went?" The dog barked but didn't provide any clues to where she had disappeared to.

Beorn let out a deep sigh, stood and made his way back inside. He sat in his great chair while his head rested between his thumb and pointer finger. What was he going to do with her? Was she no longer aware of the dangers lurked out in the world? Beorn continued to sit in silence as he thought about his daughter and her new found disregard of the rules.

...

Atalie stood there a moment. She didn't like the look on the King's face and she realized she was in over her head. Still the king remained in his thoughts as he planned the demise of her wild spirit.

"I have to go home." Atalie told the king, which brought him out of his thoughts. "My father will not be pleased if you force me to stay here without returning me to him."

"I said you would leave when I allowed you to." Thranduil informed her. "However, first we must establish the type of work you will be doing."

"Alright." she agreed.

"You will work in the stables, for now."

"The stables?"

"Do you not like animals?"

"I love animals but I thought you'd want me to do different kinds of hard labor."

"Do you want me to give you the hardest most physically challenging job I have?"

"No." she answered. '_But I could probably do it easier than you could.'_ she sassed in her mind.

"Then hold your tongue and do as your told." Thranduil hissed at her. Atalie bit her lip as she returned his scowl. If there weren't guards around she would chop him in two with her ax."You have to work your way up just like everyone else. Earn my trust and perhaps I will give you more responsibilities." Thranduil told her. "You'll begin tomorrow morning..."

"Afternoon. I still have to finish my chores at home." she interrupted him. Thranduil sent her a death glare for a moment. How dare she speak out of turn after his warning? Still he figured the great bear would side with her so he agreed.

"Very well. Tomorrow afternoon you will report to the stables. Now go." With that Thranduil waved his hand and dismissed her. There was something else, though she shouldn't place her finger on what it was, but she knew the king had something else in store for her. Atalie bowed to him begrudgingly before she turned and left the Woodland Realm.

…...

Once Atalie was back inside her father's gate she unsaddled the horse and let him join the others. She then made her way towards the small fountain outside. She trickled the water over her skin to get the scent of 'elf' off of her before her father came home.

The house was still, unusually still when Atalie finally went inside. She was tired but knew work needed to be done before her father's return. She didn't want him to find out about her deal with the ElvenKing for she knew it would anger him. She had begun to feed the animals when she heard something move to the left of her.

"Atalie." A deep voice said to the side of her. She turned and her eyes widened when she saw Beorn upon his great wooden chair.

"Father." she replied, surprised to see him there. If he was here he had to know she had left the safety of their home once again. A sinking feeling fell upon her she realized she had been caught.

"Where were you?" he questioned as he tried to keep his temper low. '_A good father is a patient father.' _He told himself as he awaited her answer.

"With the elves." she hesitated. She watched as he slowly became angrier.

"You have to stop doing this." Beorn told her. "Atalie it is dangerous out there. You know that. You've seen how deadly the orcs and spiders are."

"I know but..."

"Atalie, I set these rules for a reason. I don't want to trap you here but..."

"Father please listen..."

"I can't just allow you to wander around out there."

"I understand but..."

"You are to stay within the gate. You will not leave this house until I say you can. Understand?" With that Beorn stood and turned to leave. He could feel his temper rise by the second and he needed to calm it before he went on.

"Father, please I need you to listen to me. I've done something really, really...stupid." Atatlie called after him. Beorn stopped and slowly turned back to her. Their eyes met but Atalie quickly looked away. "You're going to be angry with me."

"What do you mean?" Beorn asked. A serious and concerned look came to his eyes. This was so unlike the child he knew.

"Do you remember the necklace you said was suppose to be in the bag my parents told you to give me?" she asked. Her hand played with the tie around her waist in shame. He nodded. "Well I found it some time ago and put the necklace in my pocket. The elves found it when I dislocated my knee and the ElvenKing took it. He wouldn't just give back so Iofferedtoworkinexchangeforit." she said that last part quickly and quietly.

"What did you say?" he asked, unsure of what he had heard.

"I've offered to work in exchange for it." she repeated before she looked back up to him. Beorn looked away from her for a moment. The anger began to fill him. She knew better than to do something like this.

"Why would you do this? Atalie, I taught you to love the simple things of life, you don't need that necklace. Why?" His voice grew louder. How could she do this to herself after he had spent the last 16 years of his life trying to keep her safe and free?

"Because it belonged to my mother." Atalie shouted back. Beorn paused. "I don't know anything about her. I don't know what she looked like or what she acted like. I don't know what her voice sounded like, all I have is her screams from when the orcs killed her." A tear began to fall from her eyes. "I just...I just wanted something that was hers." Her left arm crossed her chest while her right hand moved up to her forehead.

Beorn could almost see her heart shatter and a sadness came across him. A few weeks had passed since she learned about her first family. She would ask him questions on occasion but she had pretty much left it alone, at least he thought she did.

"Is there a reason we can't be apart of the world out there?" she asked. It was then Beorn walked over to his bed and motioned for her to join him. Tears still fell from her eyes but she sat next to him. He then proceeded to pull a leather pouch from underneath his pillow. He took a small whiff of it, his beloved's scent was still present on the pouch.

"What's this?" Atalie asked before Beorn handed it to her.

"It belonged to someone very special to me." he began as gently pulled Atalie to him. "Her name was Evelyn. She was a skin changer, like me. We were to be married but the orcs killed her before I escaped their captivity." Atalie took note of the great sorrow in his voice. He must have loved this woman dearly. "She was beautiful."

"You were in love once? Did she change into a bear like you?" she asked. It was rare for him to speak of the times before the orcs had imprisoned him and killed his people.

"Yes I was and yes, she did." Beorn smiled as his daughter's interest. "She was big brown bear filled with a great love for nature, like me and you. She had a beautiful singing voice and she made the most lovely tapestries. When we began to talk of marriage and the possibility of having children she told me if we ever had a daughter, she wanted to name her Atalie."

"That's why you named me Atalie." she questioned with a smile. He nodded, the fond smile remained present on his lips. "I never realized the tenderness behind it. Thank you for telling me." She gave him a hug which he gladly returned. "You've never mentioned her before. Do you think she would have accepted me?"

"Evelyn would have loved you. She brought me great joy, just like you do, my daughter. Atalie please understand, I've lost almost everyone I've ever loved. The rules I have put place are there to keep you safe. I don't want to lose my only daughter to the orcs or any other foul creature out there." Beorn tried to explain. Atalie just nodded and looked down. They lived a very solitary life, who would he have if she died? Now, she felt as if she had betrayed him by going back to the elves.

"It's hard for me to remember that you once had a family that didn't include me." Atalie acknowledged. "We have a similar history though yours is filled with more heartache, I think. I'm sorry I hadn't thought much of your side of our story before and I 'm sorry if I've been ungrateful." Beorn just shook his head. She was his child it wasn't her responsibility to worry for him. His mind then turned to Atalie's mother.

"Your mother had raven colored hair." Beorn thought back to that night. It had been so long ago but he remembered the sight quite clearly. "Her eyes were hazle. Her skin looked like a porcelain doll's, clear, smooth and fair. I think she would have been just an inch or two taller than you are. You look more like your father than her." Atalie soft smile formed on her lips as she listened to her father describe her mother. She looked back down at the leather pouch before she handed it back to him. Beorn looked at the pouch with great love before he glanced back to her.

"I understand the sentiment, Atalie." Beorn gently placed his hand on her cheek. "Believe me, I do but that necklace, it's not worth your freedom."

"I know but I need to and..." she began.

"... it's already done." Beorn finished her statement. He let out another sigh. A side of him wanted to go to the ElvenKing and demand he release her from this bondage. If he were to be truly honest he really wanted to slash King Thranduil in half. However Atalie clearly knew what she wanted to do and she was no longer a child, even if he did keep calling her one. "I will escort you through the woods to the elves. I can't just let you go without knowing you'll be safe. Just remember, Atalie, the wood elves are dangerous do not let down your guard."

Atalie's eyes widened, surprised at his offer.

"You don't have to..."

"I'm you're father." Beorn repeated. "I will help you any way I can." At this point he placed the pouch back underneath his pillow. He stood as he continued to think about this new predicament.

"Will you take me with you, when you patrol our land?" Atalie suddenly asked. Beorn shook his head and turned back to her.

"No." he said. "It is my job to protect you, not put you in harms way."

"I understand that but father the day will come where you will not be able to protect me. You have taught me well but I have to build my skill. Please, I need the experience."

"No." Beorn repeated. Though he knew she was right. She needed more experience and where else would she learn if not from him?

"Father..."

"Very well but you listen to me. You do as I say. If I tell you to run, you run. Understand?" Beorn firmly stated. Atalie smiled and nodded. "You still have to finish your chores."

"Yes, of course." Her arms wrapped around him in a hug. "Thank you father." Beorn slowly returned the hug. Things were changing too fast for this papa bear's liking. She was growing up and he didn't particularly like it. If he had his way he would turn back the clock and have her remain a child forever. However, he knew that would never happen.

The rest of the day was filled with Beorn helping Atalie with the chores. He told her stories of what life was like back when the skin changers lived in the mountains. The peaceful life he had had as a child, growing up and his courtship with Evelyn then eventually he spoke of escaping the orcs.

When the next day came Beorn did as he said and walked with her to the gates of the Woodland Realm.

"I will see you in a few hours." Atalie said before their foreheads touched. The giant bear huffed at her as he let her know he still didn't approve of this. However, at least he knew she was safe.

"I love you too." she smiled at his concern. She bid him farewell and made her way across the bridge where the Keeper was waiting.

"Atalie." Elros greeted the adeneth. She nodded to him before he looked back at the great bear behind her. "I don't think your father likes you being here." Elros commented as he noticed the angry look on the bear's face.

"No, he doesn't.." Atalie admitted as she turned back to the bear.

"Is he going to stay there all day?" the keeper asked as they watched Beorn as laid down on the ground.

"I doubt it." she answered. "He'll probably stay here until he knows nothing's wrong."

"Why would he think something's wrong?" Elros questioned.

_'Remember, Atalie, the wood elves are dangerous.'_ Beorn's warning filled her mind.

"He doesn't like elves very much." she answered. She looked back to her father and nodded to him. He returned the nod but stayed in place. Atalie turned back to Elros and made some small talk for a moment before she entered the Woodland Realm. Elros led her back down to the stables. They spoke just a moment longer before he left to continue his duties at the gate.

Work in the stables was very similar to the work she already did at home. She had finished with the horses when she glanced back to see the King's great elk. Atalie looked around to see that she was currently alone in the stables. She smiled, grabbed a handful of food and clicked at the elk but he just turned away from her. She tried to encourage him to eat from her hand but instead of earning his trust, she spooked him and caused him to stand on his hind legs.

Atalie quickly backed away but the elk still managed to knock her over. This didn't make much sense to her, she had been around wild animals her whole life and she always managed to win them over quickly. What did this elk have against her?

"It seems he doesn't like you." she heard a voice say. She quickly turned to see Thranduil. Ugh, even down here she couldn't avoid the ElvenKing's taunts.

"Magnificent, isn't he?" Thranduil continued as he began to walk up to the elk.

"Yes, he is." Atalie agreed as she stood back up.

"You shouldn't have tried that." Thranduil commented. His blue eyes stared deep into hers before he looked away and walked towards the great elk. He held out his hand and the animal instantly leaned into the elf's touch.

"Don't waste your time." Thranduil told her in a stone cold voice. "You will never tame him as I have."

She turned at the King's arrogance, her arms crossed her body. Her face scrunched up in anger for a moment but then relaxed into a small grin. Atalie was going to prove the king wrong, even if it killed her.

_**~Author's Note~**_

_Hi everyone! Wow we are at 103 follows, 59 favorite and 55 reviews! Thank you all for all the support you have given this story. I really appreciate it! Sorry this chapter is a little shorter. Life is busy. Thanks to everyone who is following and favoring my story! A special thanks to those who reviewed:_

_**xxyangxx2006: **Yes! You're right. I hope you liked Beorn's reaction to it. Because it clearly isn't worth it. Still, she's human and makes mistakes. I hope you liked this chapter and will continue to like the story. :)_

_**DD: **Thanks for the review and for the compliments. I hope you enjoyed Beorn's reaction to it. It was a fun part to write. :)  
_

_**Crystal-Wolf-Gardain-967: **Thanks for the review! I hope you'll keep loving my story. :)_

_**Cookiecoolcat:** Thanks for your reviews! I hope you will continue to enjoy the story. :) _

_**LightsCDark**: Thanks for the review! I promise we will start seeing more Thranduil in the next chapter and for the rest of the story. I agree writing for Thranduil is quite fun. I hope you'll continue to enjoy the story. :)_

_**DeLacus: **Thanks for the review! We get to see a little more of Thranduil's plans in the next chapter but I promise it is coming. I hope you will continue to enjoy my story. :)_

_**Lady Minuialwen:** Thanks for the review! I promise we get to see a little more of what's going on in Thranduil's head in the next chapter. I hope you'll continue to enjoy my story. :)_

_**Guest:** Thanks for the review! Here's the update! I hope you will enjoy it. :)_

_Seriously all of the support this story has received makes my week. I'm so glad so many people seem to enjoy it. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! We're going to start seeing a little less of Beorn and more of Thranduil from now on, so that should be fun as we get into the romance part of the story. Plus we're almost to the point of the story where "The Hobbit" takes place, two to three chapters away, I think. I hope you all are looking forward to it. Feel free to leave a review if you have a moment and are so inclined. Constructive criticism is always welcomed. Thanks again for being such great readers!-Lin_


	8. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Memories of Elowyn**_

_The dark began to creep over the realm. She was tired from the great feast and celebration that had taken place that afternoon and evening. It was quite the party with song, dance and merriment, after all it's wasn't every day the prince of the Woodland Realm married. _

_Elowyn smiled softly to herself as she looked fondly down at the gold ring her husband, Prince Thranduil had placed on her finger that afternoon. Her heart quickened when she heard the door to their now shared bedchambers opened. Her eyes looked up and there stood he stood.  
_

"_Husband!" Elowyn greeted as she stood. Thranduil walked over to her, a gentle look rested in his eyes. Smiles formed on their lips before they met in a kiss. Thranduil's arms wrapped around her and pulled her to him. His hand wandered up her side and to the tie on the back of her dress. They then proceeded to make love, as newly weds often do on their wedding night.  
_

_Once their lovemaking was finished, Thranduil held his golden haired bride in his arms. She rested her head on his bare chest and they relaxed into the other. A few moments rested before Elowyn looked up to him. Their lips met in kiss after kiss for a few minutes before Thranduil spoke. _

"_I have a present for you." Thranduil sat up and reached to the nightstand beside the bed. Elowyn also sat up,while she hugged the sheets to her body. She watched as Thranduil opened the drawer to the nightstand and in only a few seconds he turned back to her and presented her with a silver and white necklace. Elowyn's eyes widened. _

"_'Tis beautiful." Elowyn gasped as her crystal blue eyes looked to the necklace of white gems. She looked back to her new husband. Their lips met in another kiss. "Le fael."_

"_You are most welcome." Thranduil whispered. His hand reached for her cheek and he stroked it gently. His eyes were filled with love as he gazed into his bride's eyes. Their lips met in another kiss. "May it remind you of my love for you while I am gone."_

"_Are you sure you have to leave tomorrow?" she questioned. A hint of disappointment and concern filled her voice. While she never wanted him to go into war she especially didn't wish him to leave so soon after their wedding. Of course she knew this was going to happen but still, she hated that it had to. _

"_I must go with my father. This great evil will not destroy itself and our hope for a future together rides on this evil being destroyed." he answered. His held her chin between his thumb and pointer finger. How he hated to see his wife sad. How he hated it was necessary for him to leave her so soon. "Once Sauron and his forces are defeated, I promise I will come home and we will start our life together."_

"_Just promise me you will come home." She stressed. "I do not wish to be a widow so soon after our wedding." Small tear escaped her eye. Thranduil gently wiped the tear away before he pulled her to him. _

"_I will return to you my love. I promise you that." Thranduil reassured her as he held her close. Their lips met in a soft and tender kiss and once again proceeded to make love.  
_

…_.._

_Silence filled the air as Thranduil waited outside his and his Queen's bed chambers. A 100 years had passed since the Last Alliance. Thranduil's father King Oropher was killed in the Battle of Dagorlad and when the war was won and Sauron defeated, Thranduil returned to the Woodland Realm with only a third of the army he and his father had left with. Elowyn was relieved to see her husband had returned from the war safely. She stood by his side as he was crowned King and she his Queen. Now here, he stood as he waited the arrival of his son.  
_

_A moment passed before he began to pace back and forth. He wasn't nervous like most father's-to-be tended to be. However, he was quite anxious. Several hours had passed since he learned his wife's birthing time had come and he hadn't heard so much as a squeak come from the room they shared. _

_He continued to pace until he heard a soft cry emerge from his chambers. He stood a moment and looked at the doors. It wasn't a newborn's cry, it was his wife's. He walked towards the door. He extended his hand to touch the door knob but paused as he heard a baby begin to cry. A smile formed on his lips. He was here. His son was here. _

"_My king." Amariel, the midwife, said as she opened the door. Thranduil lifted his eyes to meet hers. "You have a son." Thranduil smirked. He already knew the child was a son. He had known that before the child was even conceived."The queen wishes to see you." Thranduil nodded at the midwife and walked passed her into his bedchamber. _

_The room was filled brown, green and blue colors. To the right of him a small library along with a couch and table were seen. To the left of him a bath and straight in front of him and up a few stairs was the bed, he and his wife shared. Their headboard and foot board was made of antlers similar to what his throne was made of._

_However all of this seemed irrelevant. Thranduil was far more focused on the elleth he had come to love. He walked up the couple of stairs and was at his wife's side. Elowyn looked up and their eyes met. A smile of pure joy was present on her lips. Her eyes were bright, though she was obviously tired. _

"_Husband." Elowyn reached a hand for him. "Come meet our son." Thranduil took her hand and walked closer to her. He then sat on the bed and looked down at the moving bundle in her arms. The smile on his lips widened and Elowyn placed the babe in his arms. Perfection, that was the only word close enough to describe their son. _

"_What shall we name him?" Elowyn questioned. Thranduil thought a moment as he looked at the newborn in his arms. The child snuggled into his father's arms and drifted into sleep. _

"_Legolas." he whispered as the child slept in his arms. He looked back to his wife. They shared a kiss before she rested her head against his shoulder. Thranduil, in return rested his head on hers. They both gazed down to the small infant they were the proud parents of. _

"_It's perfect." Elowyn agreed. Merriment spread throughout the kingdom. A great party was held in honor for the new elven prince. Nothing could ruin this special time for the great ElvenKing. He knew he would be a great father and his wife, a great mother. _

…_..._

_Thranduil swiftly made his way down to the healing room. He had to get to her, he had to see her and know she would be alright. It was rare for such panic to fill the ElvenKing but this was his Queen. _

_That morning the Queen had left for a day in the forest. This was a time before the giant spiders invaded their land and Elowyn did not foresee any danger. She simply wanted to relax a good while before she returned to her duties as mother and Queen. She of course had a few guards with and she did not know what would happen when she left the safety of the kingdom. _

_After a few hours passed Thranduil sent out a few guards to check on her. They did not expect to find their queen, slowly bleeding to death. The guards that she had taken with her were no where to be found. The elves quickly rushed their queen back to the Woodland Realm and to the healing room. It was there Thranduil's eyes saw her alive for the last time. _

"_How is she?" he barked at Iston. The head healer moved quickly as he checked the Queen's injuries. Thranduil watched quietly though he longed to hold her close to him. Elowyn was unconcious, her silver dress was covered in blood. _

"_She's losing a lot of blood." Iston answered. There was little hope the Queen would recover from her injuries but the healer continued to work to try to heal her. After a moment more he shook his head. There was nothing more he could do for her. "I will make her as comfortable as possible. I am sorry." Thranduil then turned to the guards that had returned with her. _

"_What happened?" he yelled to them. Who would dare harm his queen, his wife and lover? She was gentle and not of the fighting type, though she did have a sharp tongue when Thranduil managed to anger her. The guards shook their heads, for none of them knew and informed him those who had gone with her had not be located. _

_Thranuil lowered his eyes. How could this be happening? He never expected to lose her. If either of them were to die he always thought it would be him in some great and terrible battle. How could it be her? It was then he saw a small movement coming from the bed. He turned to see Elowyn's crystal eyes were open. _

"_Elowyn?" he asked as he sat next to her. _

"_Thranduil." she managed to choke out her hand reached out. Her voice shook with pain. _

"_I am here." Thranduil said, his hand took hers. Elowyn's eyes turned to meet his. How it pained Thranduil to see her in such a state. "Can you tell me what happened?" Elowyn went to speak but no sound left her lips. Thranduil rested his forehead on hers. _

"_Nin meleth,."she choked out. "She did not know this would happen."_

"_Who?" Thranduil questioned. _

"_The raven haired woman, she..." Elowyn began but started to cough. "...tell her it's not her fault. She did not know this would happen."_

"_Don't speak, conserve your strength." Thranduil pleaded with her. His heart fell as he watched her grow paler."Conserve your strength so that you may stay with me a moment longer."  
_

"_I am so sorry n_în meleth_. My only wish is to be with you." Queen Elowyn managed to whisper before her eyes became lifeless. One last gasp escaped from her lips. Thranduil's eyes widened and despair began to fill him. His arms went around her as he held her closer to him His wife, his lovely wife was gone from this world. _

…...

Thranduil stood next to his great elk; one hand stroked his dear friend while he rested his head in the other. His heart shattered as thoughts of his love from long ago remained present in his mind. He could still hear his Queen's voice softly whispering her affection for him in his ear. He could feel the soft touch of her lips against his. So many memories of love and great heartache consumed him. In fact he was so deep in thought that he hadn't heard Atalie enter the stable.

The adeneth paused as she looked at the ElvenKing, both confused and surprised to see him there. A month had passed since she came to work in the Woodland Realm. Atalie managed a friendship with Tauriel and Elros. Legolas seemed to tolerate her but didn't particularly like or dislike her.

Her interactions with the King remained the same. He was arrogant while she stayed defiant. However, the king seemed different at the moment. There was a sadness to him that Atalie hadn't seen before, it was as if he was mourning a dearly departed loved one.

Sensing she should not be there during this moment Atalie quietly went to walk back up the stairs when Legolas appeared. He glanced at her before he took notice of his father's somber mood. Atalie looked to him as if waiting instruction. Legolas motioned for her to follow him before he turned and began up the stairs again. Once they reached the middle of the stairs Legolas began to speak.

"He's thinking about my mother." he explained. Atatlie looked back to the elf prince. "She died some time ago."

"What happened to her?" she questioned. "If you don't mind my asking." Legolas just shook his head.

"She was out in the forest along with some guards when they were attacked. When we found her she was gravely injured, the guards were never found. She passed away not long after she was brought back. Everyone in the kingdom grieved for her loss but my father...his heart never fully healed."

"I am sorry." Atalie said as she sensed Legolas own grief. He just shook his head. While he missed his mother, it did not do him well to dwell on it. His father did enough of that for the both of them.

"Give him a few minutes then head back down." Legolas instructed her. "He won't take much more time down there."

"I don't want to interrupt." she told him.

"You won't be. He does this on occasion but it rarely takes longer than a half hour. Just give him a few minutes then head back down." Legolas repeated. Atalie nodded and looked back at the stairs that led down into the stables. She turned back but saw that Legolas had left her alone. She did as she was told and waited a few minutes. She went to head back down when she heard footsteps coming up the stairs. A moment later Thranduil appeared. He was still in though but this time he took notice of her.

"Atalie." he acknowledged her. "You're late."

"I am not late. I've been here a while now." she answered. She then bit her tongue. While she despised Thranduil, she did not want to use the king's grief against him. She wouldn't stoop that low. "I should get to work." she said and went to step around him.

"I hear your father waits for you by the gate." Thranduil commented to her. "I believed he was not to know of our little arrangement."

"Yeah, apparently I'm not as sneaky as I think I am." Atalie sighed. "When I returned home from our negotiations he was already there and he did his own interrogation. I had to tell him everything."

Thranduil nodded, a small smile formed on his lips but didn't say much. His heart was still heavy and he no longer wished to be in her presence. He went to wave his hand when she continued to speak.

"Legolas told me about your wife." She quietly said. There was a moment of awkward silence before she continued. "I am sorry for your loss." Thranduil just nodded and he placed a hand on her shoulder a short moment. Then he walked passed her and up the remaining stairs. Atalie stood there a moment a moment before she turned back to the animals. It was strange to see such an arrogant soul like that.

_'Time to get to work.'_ she sighed and made her way back down the stairs. She glanced over to elk who chose to ignore her. Atalie just shook her head. Why did he hate her? She had never been hated by an animal before. Well if you don't count the spiders that is. A few hours passed and everything was cleaned out as it should be. Atalie attempted to give the elk an apple but, like usual, she only managed to anger the creature and ended up on her back yet again.

_'That's it.'_ she thought before she began to stand back up. _'It's time to get papa bear involved. I'm sure he has some ideas on how to get the elk to like me._' She patted the dirt off of her pants and shirt and then made her way back up the stairs.

She made her way to leave when she spotted the guard, training. She watched them a moment before see saw a few familiar faces. A smile formed on her lips and she made her way towards Tauriel and Elros. Tauriel had just released an arrow when Atalie reached them.

"Hello." she greeted them. Once Taruiel's arrow hit its target, the elleth looked back to the adeneth. She nodded while Elros gave her a small wave.

"Atalie." the elleth nodded to her. Atalie's eyes looked from her friend to the weapon in her hand.

"Can you...I mean, will you teach me how to use one of those?" Atalie nodded towards the bow and arrow. Tauriel and Elros looked a little surprised by her request.

"Of course." Tauriel answered. "Would you like to begin now?"

"How about tomorrow?" Atalie asked. "My father will worry if I don't come out when he's expecting me." Tauriel understood her concern and nodded.

"That would be fine." she told her friend.

"He actually left the gate today." Elros joined the conversation. "He wasn't gone very long, but he actually did leave." Atalie was surprised by her friend's words. Beorn hadn't left before today, what was going on?

"I should go, then." she told them. They bid each other farewell and soon Atalie and left the elvish kingdom and was back in the forest with her father.

Beorn watched her approach and looked her over, as he always did, to make sure she was unharmed.

"Hello father." she greeted him. Her hand extended out to touch his fur. He huffed at her and their foreheads met for a brief moment. It was then she noticed something lying next to her father.

"I'm fine as always." Atalie told Beorn as she scratched the fur behind his ear. The bear leaned into her touch as she continued. "Are we going to patrol?" She nodded towards the ax next to him. _'He must have gone back to the house for it.'_ She thought. Beorn let out a huff and motioned for her to climb onto his back. Atalie quickly grabbed the ax and did as he instructed. Once she was settled on his back, Beorn stood and began to make their way back towards their land.

"So, I have a question for you, how do I get a wild elk to like me?"

_**~Author's Note~**_

_Hi everyone! Thanks for checking this chapter out. It's a little more melancholy from the others but hopefully it was alright and Thranduil wasn't too OOC. Thanks to everyone following/favoring this story. A special thanks to those who reviewed:_

_**Lady Minuialwen:** Thanks for the review! _

_**DeLacus:** Thanks for the review! I agree I just love Beorn father-ness. I'm so glad I get to write it. As for the necklace well, we'll just have to wait and see how that happened. :)_

_**xxyangxx2006:** haha yes, I loved writing Beorn's reaction to her leaving. I have fun writing his papa bear side. Thanks for the review! :)_

_**HeavenlyCondemned:** Haha, Beorn might just do that in a later chapter. Thanks for the review! :) _

_I think that was everyone. Thanks again for checking out this story! I hope you all will join me for the next chapter. There will be more action in it and should be a fun one. Feel free to leave a review if you have a moment and are so inclined. Constructive criticism is always welcomed. Thanks again!-Lin_


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_Left Behind_

Atalie raised her ax before it crashed down into the torso of an orc. Another orc let out a growl before it ran towards her. A look of disgust appeared on her face as she hurled her ax into it's latest victim. Heavy breaths overtook her, her heart raced as the adrenaline pumped through her veins from the fight. She looked around to see if there were any more orcs but saw none. She glanced behind her to see Beorn finish off the last of the orcs. She smiled as he turned back to her. He let out a grunt as Atalie cleaned the blade of her ax with a cloth.

"It seems like there are more of them now. Their lust for blood has grown stronger." She commented as she walked up to him. "Or have there always been this many and I've just never noticed their numbers before?" The bear huffed and directed her towards the house. Beorn knew her words were true. There was an increase number of orcs in the area surrounding their home.

Atalie continued to talk but Beorn was deep in his thoughts. There was something out there, something dark and evil. Something that had called to the orcs and other fowl creatures that drew closer to their home. He couldn't be sure what it was at this present time but he was going to find out.

They were still in the trees when Beorn made his transformation back to man form. Atalie watched for orcs, spiders or other creepy things that could harm them as he dressed and made himself appropriate to be in her presence.

A peaceful feeling now began to fill the warm air. The sun slowly crept over the trees and hill so it would soon be night. Atalie inhaled the fresh air. She allowed her thoughts to turn back to her time with the elves and found herself anxious for the next day. She only turned when she heard her father's footsteps behind her.

"It is a beautiful sunset." Atalie said to him, his eyes turned from her to the sunset. A soft smile rested on his lips.

"That it is. Now, tell me more about this elk." Beorn told her. His arm went around her and they finished their walk home.

…..

"It sounds to me like the elk is very bonded to his master." Beorn commented as he pealed some potatoes to go along with the vegetable soup they had planned for their dinner. "It will be hard to gain his trust."

"So you don't think I can do it?" Atalie asked as she pulled a few of freshly baked honey cakes from the fire.

"I didn't say that." Beorn commented as he set the potatoes on the table, next to some carrots, peas celery and other vegetables. "I am saying it will take great patience and time."

"What should I do then?"

"From what you've described he sounds like a proud animal. If I were you, I would no longer try to feed him from my hand. He probably considers it an insult since he is not your pet. Gently speak to him, even if he ignores you, he will hear you and will notice your intent. You will find with time and patience he will come to you." Beorn instructed. Atalie nodded. She and her father finished putting their soup together and placed it in a pot over the fire.

"Have you seen any sign of Sible?" Atalie now questioned as the fire cracked in the background. Much time as passed since her canine friend became lost and she missed him greatly. Beorn shook his head sadly.

"No, unfortunately." he began. "I fear the spiders or something else in the forest must have taken him from us." Atalie's eyes lowered. She suspected it too but it was still hard to hear. Sible was an older dog and had been her friend ever since she could remember. Sadness began to fill her heart as she thought of her friend.

"Would you like to play a game of chess while we wait for dinner?" Beorn questioned as he moved the chess table between them. Atalie's eyes lit up a bit. She mostly lost to her father but on occasion she would win. They played for a few minutes before she mustered up the nerve to ask him the following question.

"I hate to ask but would you mind waiting a little longer tomorrow?" Atalie began. "A couple of friends have offered to teach me how to use a bow and arrow and I thought it would be a good idea to learn." Beorn inhaled a deep breath as he thought about it.

"It is fine." Beorn answered as he moved one of his pawns. He didn't particularly like the idea of waiting longer but he didn't mind the idea of her learning another skill that would help her defend herself.

Once Atalie was asleep that night, Beorn left the house. There was something lurking out in the dark. Something that meant to do them great harm if he were to let his guard down. He continued to walk towards the trees when he heard some twigs snapping a few feet away. It was then a group of rabbits pulling a sled came into the field. At the back of that sled he saw a familiar face.

"Radagast?" Beorn questioned as he saw the wizard. The tall man made his way towards the wizard.

"Beorn, my friend." Radagast greeted. "I have come to warn you."

"Warn me of what?" Beorn asked. So Radagast had noticed the great evil as well.

"The Necromancer."

…...

"I...missed again." Atalie said before she looked down at the bow in her hand. Once she finished with her duties in the stable, Atalie joined Tauriel and Elros as they trained. Tauriel gave most of the instruction while Elros demonstrated the different techniques. Atalie had shot off a few arrows but none hit their intended target. In fact the arrows went everywhere but their target. Atalie knew she was horrible at it but her friends continued to encourage her.

"It takes time and practice." Tauriel told her. "Many of us here have a few hundred years of experience."

"I guess I'll have to wait til I'm dust and bone before I'm as good as you guys." Atalie gave the elleth a half smile.

"It'll happen before then." Tauriel reassured her.

"Shall we rest a moment?" Elros suggested. "I have some lembas bread to share." Taruiel nodded.

"Oh, speaking of food, I brought this for you two." Atalie said as she remembered honey cakes she had placed in her small bag earlier that day. "They might be a little squished but they should taste fine."

"What is it?" Tauriel asked, surprised by her friend's gift. The three made their way over to some stairs and sat.

"Honey cake. My father taught me how to make them." the adeneth said as she handed her friends the round cakes. "Just a little something to say thank you for your help." The elf and elleth smiled and nodded to her and the three ate their bread and cake in silence. Atalie watched those who continued to train. They seemed to move with ease and grace. There was a beauty in the way the elves fought and trained. She continued to watch them until she heard a voice call out to the elleth next to her.

"Tauriel." The trio turned to see Legolas a few feet from them. "Tolo ar nin." With that he began to walk away.

"Please excuse me a moment." Tauriel told them before she stood up and walked over to Legolas.

"Elros," Atalie began. "Is there something between Tauriel and Legolas?" She nodded towards the elf and elleth. Legolas and Tauriel spoke to one another a great fondness rested in Legolas' eyes. Elros' eyes followed her gaze towards the pair.

"Those of us in the guard believe so." Elros answered. "However the king won't approve of it if there is."

"Why not?"

"Tauriel is not of noble blood or of royal descent." he told her. That didn't make much sense to Atalie. Why should it matter if one is or is not of royal or noble blood? Of course, Atalie lived a life where politics were essentially non-existent, so naturally she wouldn't understand it. She just figured it was Thranduil being well...Thranduil.

"Your father left the gate again." Elros brought her out of her thoughts. "We, elves, must be gaining his trust."

"He said he had somethings to do today." Atalie told him. "I'm not sure what but I don't think he wanted me to follow him. In a way, I think he was using this as a way to keep me out a trouble."

"I doubt you get into trouble." Elros teased with a smirk. Atalie returned the smile.

"Never." She teased back. The two let out a small chuckle. Legolas, then reappeared and gave out some commands in Sindarin. Elros and Atalie looked to him before Elros turned back to her.

"I must go with the guard." Elros then said. He stood then held out his hand for hers. "Keep practicing. If you're still here when I return, I will continue to help you, if you'd like."

"Sure." Atalie nodded as he helped her to her feet. They bid each other a fond farewell before Elros turned and left.

Once the guard was gone, Atalie grabbed another arrow. She placed it inside the bow and lifted it up. She drew the string back as she concentrated on her target. Her fingers released the arrow, she lowered the bow as she watched the arrow zoom through the air, passed the target and into a tree. Atalie let out a frustrated sigh and buried her head in her hand a moment. _'Maybe I'll just stick with my ax.'_ she debated.

"Bring the arrow just below your eye." A deep voice echoed. She turned and to her surprise Thranduil stood but a few feet away.

Thranduil had come down to training room partially watch his guard train and partially to spy on his son and captain of the guard. Rumors of their courtship had reached his ears and he needed to see for himself if they were true. The ElvenKing was surprised to see Atalie training with the guard. He had watched her pointless attempts to hit her mark. He rolled his eyes at her latest attempt and decided to help the poor creature.

"What?" she asked.

"If you're going to hit your target you need to see exactly where that arrow is going. Align it just below your eye." Thranduil grabbed an arrow and walked up to her. He handed her the arrow and instructed her to put it in place. He then rested his hand on hers and curled his fingers around the bow. Atalie felt a strange sensation move through her as goosebumps formed on her skin from his touch. She felt his breath against the side of her face as he proceeded to bring the string of the bow back just below the eye like he suggested. They then released the arrow and Atalie's eyes widened as the arrow hit it's target.

"With the simplest adjustment you can hit your mark." Thranduil looked back down to her. She nodded and looked back up to him. Their eyes met for a second. It was strange she hadn't noticed how tall and handsome he was before now. She felt her heart slightly begin to race. This was odd. Why had she suddenly become nervous? It was just the king. She had been around him several times before. Thranduil felt his heart slightly quicken but just shook it off and removed his arms from around her. "Keep practicing like that and you will be fine."

"Why are you helping me?" Atalie asked. He didn't like her, she knew that much. Thranduil glanced over at her. Why was he helping her? If something happened to her it wouldn't matter to him or his kingdom. So why did he care?

"You have an interest in learning." He decided to tell her. "I can encourage that." He began to turn away from her.

"Thank you." Atalie softly said. Thranduil looked back to her and their eyes met yet again. She looked the same as she always did. Her hair in a side ponytail, her clothes and face were covered in dirt smudges from working in the stable yet there was a beauty about her that he hadn't noticed before. Thranduil stared at her a moment then nodded and walked away. Atalie was nothing and no one and he was determined to keep it that way.

Once Thranduil was gone Atalie put the bow and arrows back in their proper storage places and made her way to the gate. She hoped Beorn would be out there by then. To Atalie's disappointment Beorn was not waiting outside for her. She didn't want to continue to wait for him so she began to make her way home. She didn't make it far into the forest before she saw the big black bear approach her. Beorn let out a small huff while she gave him a smile.

"Hello father." Atalie said before she placed her forehead on his. He let out another small huff and nodded towards the path. Beorn could sense the elves in the trees, though Atalie paid them no attention. She followed him down the path in a comfortable silence.

_'With the simplest adjustment you can hit your target.'_ Thranduil's voice rang in her ears. She felt a shiver go down her spine as she thought of his touch but shook her head. It was odd but unimportant. Of course if it was unimportant, why did her mind keep replaying the feel of his hand on hers?

They weren't out of the forest long when Beorn paused and sniffed the air. Atalie stopped as well and looked around. She didn't see any danger. The bear then looked to her and let out quiet sound. Atalie nodded and moved closer to him. An uneasy feeling began to fill the two of them. It was quiet, too quiet for their liking.

Beorn's eyes scanned the field and the trees nearby. He couldn't see the orc pack but he knew they were close by. He looked back to Atalie who seemed just as alert as he was. He turned back and quietly made their way back home. They weren't far from the house when they heard a woosh of an arrow pass them. Beorn quickly turned and saw the small group of orcs. A few more arrows descended towards them.

Beorn let out a warning cry but the orcs ran towards them. Atalie raised her ax, ready to fight while Beorn stepped in front of her ready to kill any who dared come near her. the orcs attacked and Beorn killed many of them quickly. One managed to get passed him which brought Atalie into the fight. It was then an orc approached the bear and he proceeded to speak to the bear in a cynical tone. In black speech he told the bear he brought a message from Azog, the message was that Atalie would suffer and die in the same chains as the rest of Beorn's family had.

Beorn's eyes burned with anger and he pinned the orc to the ground after hearing his threats. Atalie was busy fighting and didn't notice the direct threat the orc made on her life or who the message of death and pain came from. Beorn let out a growl, warning the orc what would happen if his kind dared to harm her. The orc let out a menacing laugh and again taunted him with the words Azog instructed him to tell the bear. Beorn slashed his great claws and killed the orc. He then proceeded to attack and kill the remaining orcs including the one Atalie had been fighting.

"Father?" Atalie said as she gently touched his furry back. She took notice of his sudden anger and was unsure how to proceed. The bear breathed heavily but he leaned into her touch. He then turned to her and huffed for her to get on his back. She did as she was told and soon they were home.

"Father?" Atalie questioned again as they entered the house. Beorn, now in man form continued to think about the threat. If Azog knew of Atalie, that would put her in great danger. The defiler would certainly try to use her against him. He had to keep her safe.

"If I asked you to stay in the house no questions asked, would you do it?" Beorn questioned as he looked back to her. There was a look in his eyes, one she hadn't seen before. Anger, concern, love, hate and sadness seemed to fill them. What was on his mind?

"What?" she asked, confused by his change in behavior.

"Would you do it?" Beorn stressed. He was beginning to scare Atalie, never had she seen her father so worked up.

"Yes. But why is this suddenly important?" Atalie questioned her father. Beorn then turned from her as his mind continued to wander. The threat the orcs had made against her, the message from Azog worried him greatly. He had to keep her safe and away from those horrid things. He would not allow his daughter to suffer as his people had.

Beorn was silent the rest of the day, the night came and went and the sun now began to rise in the bright morning sky. Beorn stood outside; his mind still heavy with thought. He had two options: he could lock Atalie away in his house until this threat had been taken care of. Or he could take her to the elves and have her stay with them until he had killed the defiler. He couldn't make her a prisoner in her own home he decided. If she figured out what he was up to, she would certainly come after him. He let inhaled deeply before he turned and walked back inside the house. He had some packing to do.

When Atalie awoke she was surprised to see a medium sized bag by the door. Beorn had quielty put together some breakfast.

"Good morning father." she greeted him. Beorn turned back to her and gave her a small smile.

"Good morning, my dear." He returned her greeting. "Quickly eat your breakfast, we need to get on the road soon."

"Where are we going?" Atalie questioned. She thought by his question yesterday he wouldn't allow her to leave the house.

"To the elves." Beorn answered. He lifted up the bag and made his way outside. Atalie didn't eat much and soon made her way outside as well. She walked up to the horses her father had saddled up for the day's ride. _'He's not going in bear form?'_ she asked herself. Things were just getting stranger and stranger. The journey to the Woodland Realm was quiet and uneventful. Beorn remained in his thoughts even with Atalie's questions and constant attempts to converse.

When they reached the bridge that led to the Elvish gate, Elros and the other two guards seemed surprised to see the tall man, the bag Atalie had seen by the door now rested over his left shoulder.

"I wish to speak with your king." Beorn told Elros. The Keeper glanced to Atalie, seeking an answer but she just shrugged her shoulders. She had no idea what Beorn was up to and it worried her.

Elros turned back to one of the guards in armor and ordered him to bring Legolas to the gate. It was not long before the elf prince arrived and with some persuasion on Beorn's part Legolas agreed.

"Wait for me." Beorn instructed her before he continued Legolas up the more stairs and to the throne room. Atalie played with the tie that was wrapped around her waist. What had happened? He didn't like nor trust the elves so why was Beorn here? What could he possibly have to say to the king?

She stood their and watched as her father exchanged words with the ElvenKing. How she longed to know what they were saying and discussing. She eyed the bag Beorn had placed over his shoulder. What was in it? She inhaled a sharp breath. She didn't like this. She didn't like this, one bit. She remained there a good long while before she heard someone approach her.

"Are you alright, Atalie?" she heard the Keeper asked. It was rare for him to see Atalie remain so still.

"I'm fine. Can you hear what they're saying?" Atalie asked Elros before she nodded towards her father and King Thranduil. She knew elves had great hearing. Maybe he could eavesdrop on them for her. Elros, however, just shook his head. Even if he could hear them, he wouldn't dare listen in on his King's conversation with the skin changer.

"I'm sorry but no." he replied. He took note of the distressed look on her face. "Has something happened?"

"It must have." Atalie answered she glanced at him a moment before she looked back at her father as he spoke with Thranduil. "Though I'm not entirely sure what. My father hasn't really talked to me since yesterday."

It was then Beorn turned and began to walk from the throne room. Atalie held her breath as he slowly but steadily made his way towards her.

"Atalie, walk with me a moment?" Beorn motioned for her. Atalie could feel her stomach turn, her father continued to make her nervous by his secretiveness. She followed him and once they were alone Beorn turned back to her. He then removed the bag from his shoulder and handed it to her. Atalie took it and slowly opened it, to her surprise she found some extra pairs of her clothing inside.

"Father. Have I done something to displease you?" Atalie questioned as she realized his intentions. She looked up from the bag back to him. Why was he doing this? She liked the elves but this wasn't her home. She belonged with him and their animals. Beorn shook his head.

"Not at all. You are my greatest joy." Beorn told her. "There are some things I must tend to and for now, my daughter, you must remain here."

"But why?" she persisted. "Why can't I stay home or come with you?" What was he keeping from her? "I promise I will stay in the house if that means I can come home."

"Trust me, Atalie. I know what I'm doing. And, for a short moment, this is the safest place for you to be." Beorn answered. Her eyes pleaded with him, begged him to let her come with him. They let him know she did not wish to stay here for more than a few hours at a time. The realm inside these great gates was nothing more than an elaborate prison. There was no freedom in it and freedom is what she had grown up with.

"I love you, my child." Beorn whispered. A tear fell from her eye and he gently brushed it away. His arms wrapped around her and pulled her to him. Her arms slowly wrapped around him as she deepened the hug.

"I love you too, father." Atalie replied. Beorn held her to him a moment more before he leaned his forehead against hers. She fought to hold in the rest of her tears. Why did he have to go? If she had to remain behind, why wouldn't he? She didn't understand why he was just leaving her. He was the biggest, baddest creature out there. Nothing could hurt her without getting past him and nothing had managed to get passed him before. Why was he so worried and why wouldn't he tell her what was going on?

"Promise me something, my daughter?" he asked. She nodded. "Don't come after me, don't come looking for me and don't return to the house until I come for you."

"But..."

"Atalie, I need you to do this for me." Beorn firmly told her. "This won't take long, I will come for you before the month is through."

"It will take that long?" Atalie asked her head lowered.

"Wait for me here. I will come back for you. Be safe." Beorn gave her one final hug. Atalie nodded and told him to be safe as well. A tear fell trickled down her cheek and her heart sank as she watched him walk across the bridge, climb onto his horse and disappear into the trees.

She stood there a long while before she heard footsteps approach her.

"Atalie." she heard Legolas address her. "The King wishes to see you." Atalie's eyes widened in realization. The ElvenKing, he had to have answers. He wouldn't allow her to just remain in his kingdom without some kind of reason. A fire burned in her eyes, yes it was time to pay a visit to the ElvenKing.

_**~Author's Note~**_

_Hi everyone! Thanks for checking this chapter out! I hope you all enjoyed having a little more action in this chapter. Thanks to everyone who is following/favoring my story. A special thanks to those who reviewed:_

_**DeLacus**: Thank you so much! I'm glad the memories came across a tender. I like Elros too, I keep thinking I need to write a story for him but I'm not sure too many people would read it. And I'm so glad you're enjoying Iston and Amariel. I worried a bit about adding them since they were in The Widowed but I figured it would be alright to include them here. Thanks again for your review! :)_

_**animechick247:** Thanks so much for the review and for all the great drawings! I just love them and I'm so glad you're enjoying my story and the flashbacks. Thanks again for your review! :)_

_**Dhalmi93:** Thanks so much for your review! I agree I think Beorn is a good daddy too. I hope you will stick around for the chapter after this one. That is when Thranduil's and Atalie's feelings start to progress more. Thanks again for the review! :)_

_**DD:** Thank you for your review! I'm so glad you enjoyed seeing Thranduil's POV. :) _

_**LightsCDark:** I'm so glad you're enjoying her. I work hard to make sure my OC's aren't Mary-Sueish so I'm always glad to hear when people are enjoying them. Thank you so much for your review! :)_

_**Lady Minuialwen:** Thank you for your review! I'm so glad you're enjoying it. :)_

_**Secret Agent FG**: Thanks for bringing that to my attention. I went back and fixed it. Thanks for the review! :)_

_**HeavenlyCondemned:** haha it should be a fun chapter when that happens. :) Thank you for your review! _

_**Hermonine:** Thank you for the compliments! I'm so glad you're enjoying my story and I hope you will continue to. Thanks again! :)_

_**xxyangxx2006:** Thanks for your review! I'm glad you liked the flashbacks. They were sad to write but necessary. I hope you enjoyed this chapter/ Thanks again! :)_

_I think that's everyone. A very special thank you to **animechick247 **for the amazing story cover! She's done some other drawing for me for this story and my other story "The Widowed" so go check her out on deviantart. She does some great work! _

_I'm so excited for this next chapter as Atalie's and Thranduil's relationship really begins to pick up and develop while Beorn's gone. I hope you will all join me for the next chapter. Feel free to leave a review if you have a moment and are so inclined. Constructive criticism is always welcomed. Thanks again!-Lin_


	10. Chapter 9

**_C_hapter 9**

**Confrontation**

_'Why do you ask this of the elves?" Thranduil questioned the skin changer. This was a rather unusual situation. Never, had the skin changer come before the ElvenKing and never had he asked a favor from the elves. _

_'Because while I trust my daughter, she has a mind of her own. I'm sure you've noticed she is stubborn and somewhat reckless. If I ask her to remain in the house, she would do it for a short while. However, I fear her curiosity would make her stray. Should she discover what it is I must do, she will follow me and put herself in danger.' Beorn answered. 'My daughter cannot know what I am doing. As a father I'm sure you can understand the desire I have to protect her.'_

_Thranduil remained silent. He could understand Beorn's concern, Atalie was indeed stubborn and would undoubtedly put herself in danger. _

_'She is a hard worker as I'm sure your people have noticed.' Beorn interrupted the king's thoughts. 'Give her work, keep her mind busy and she will not give you much trouble.' Thranduil doubted that. Atalie had a knack for trouble. Still, he did not wish to anger the great bear. There was little to no need to fight with him._

_'Very well.' The ElvenKing answered."She may stay here."  
_

…...

Thranduil shook his head slightly. He brought himself out of his memories of the conversation with Beorn. Arrangements now needed to be made as to where Atalie would sleep and what assignments to give her during her long term stay in the Woodland Realm. He looked up when he heard her footsteps to see her enter the throne room. Thranduil stood and began to make his way down the stairs.

"Atalie..." Thranduil began but was abruptly interrupted by the angry adeneth.

"What did you say to him?" Atalie growled. A venomous look was present in her eyes and a scowl on her face. The bag Beorn had packed for her was thrown to the floor. She met Thranduil at the bottom of the small stairway that led up to his throne. "Why did he he leave me here? Answer me!"

"Do not come to me with such a sharp tongue." Thranduil growled at her, his brows furrowed at her disrespectful tone. This was not his idea, it was her father's. He was doing her a favor by allowing her to stay here. How dare she approach him with such detest? "Your father has done, what he's done to protect you."

"Then what is he protecting me from?" Atalie stressed. Her anger, as well as the king's, only grew.

"If it was his wish for you to know, he would have told you." Thranduil answered.

"I'm asking you."

"That is of little consequence. During your stay here you will take up more responsibility in the stable..." he began but was interrupted.

"I will not do anything nor will I leave this spot until you've explained why my father has left me here." Atalie spat at him.

"How many times must I tell you to hold your tongue?" Thranduil growled.

"I will not hold my tongue." Atalie hissed back. "You may be a king but I do not have to do what you say." Thranduil raised his hand up and brought it back down to strike her across the face. Atalie natural instinct was to flinch but she was determined to remain strong. This time, he would give into her, not the other way around. Thranduil's hand paused right before his hand made contact with her cheek. He then leaned in and whispered.

"You will never speak to me with such disrespect again." Thranduil threatened. He backed away from her. "I think a night in the dungeon will do you some good." Atalie's eyes widened as he motioned for the guards to take her away. The guards began to grab her arms though they weren't as rough this time around because they knew her better. They began escort her out of the throne room when Thranduil called out once more. "You will learn to respect and mind me, Atalie. Before your father returns, you will respect me."

_'Not on your life.'_ Atalie thought as she glared at him for a moment before the guards took her out of the room and led her down to the dungeons. She didn't struggle against them this time. She figured, where she and Elros had become good friends there was a chance he may let her out if she was cooperative.

Once they reached her designated cell, the guards gently pushed her in and closed door. Atalie quickly turned around.

"This is becoming a habit for you." Elros commented as a click was heard from the keyhole. His eyes were bright as he looked up to her, an amused smirk rested on his lips.

"Well, I guess it's a good thing I know the Keeper of the Keys." Atalie returned the smirk and gave him wink. Her hands touched the metal door. Elros let out a small laugh and shook his head.

"I'm not going to let you out of here." he told her. The keys firmly remained in his hand. "I cannot go against my king."

"Ughh, your king is an ill-tempered, conceded, egotistical jerk." A look of disgust formed on Atalie's face.

"Those are dangerous words Atalie." Elros warned her. "Do not say such things." Atalie rolled her eyes but remained quiet. Her mind wandered back to her father. None of this made any sense to her. What was his reason for leaving her? Why didn't Beorn just tell her what this was about before he left?

A sinking feeling fell upon her, was he in trouble? Was he in danger? What if he needed her help? She continued to think such thoughts for a long while. Elros stayed with her and talked with her for a while. He noticed how the angry look in her eyes quickly turned to sadness and concern.

…..

An hour passed before anyone else entered the dungeon. Elros turned away from his friend to see Tauriel walking down the stone steps.

"You may release her, Elros." Tauriel told the Keeper. "The king says I am to take her to her quarters now." Elros nodded to the captain and quickly unlocked the cell. Atalie walked out, amazed to be freed so quickly.

"Come with me." Tauriel told her. Atalie bid Elros farewell and followed the elleth back up the stairs and down another staircase. She continued to follow her until they reached a green door.

"This is your chambers." Tauriel told the adeneth as she opened the door and stepped inside to allow Atalie to walk in.

"It's strange." Atalie said as she looked around the room that had been designated for her. A bed rested to the right of her. A bookshelf a couch, a couple of chairs and a table rested to the left of her. In front of her sat a small kitchen area and to the left of that by the bed was a door. Colors of green and blue filled the room.

"Well if you don't like it I'm sure..." Tauriel began but was interrupted by the adeneth.

"No it's fine. Its just...my father is considerably taller than I am. He built his house long before I was born and it is quite a tall and large house. The table comes up to my chest and I have to use a stepping stool to reach quite a few things. The only thing in that house that was really built for me was my bed." Atalie explained. "I've never really had a room that was my size before." Tauriel smiled and nodded.

"The king also asked that I give you this." Tauriel then handed her friend the bag that had been left in the throne room. Atalie's eyes widened slightly. She had forgotten about it.

"Thank you." she told the elleth.

"Of course. If there is anything else you need there's usually always a maid wandering around." Tauriel told her. "Oh and one last thing, the king says you are to report to the stables first thing in the morning, it seems you are being given more responsibilities there." Atalie just nodded and the two friends bid each other farewell.

Once Tauriel left, Atalie placed the bag of clothes on the bed and began to explore the room more. Her hand gently touched the carved foot board before she walked over to the the door that rested on the other side of her bed. Her hand touched the cold metal handle of the door and she gently pulled it open. Inside rested some dresses. Atalie shook her head. She knew she would never wear them. She disliked the idea of dresses and much preferred to wear her own clothing. Atalie shut the door and then walked over to the bookcase. Her hands glided over the bound books but none caught her eyes. She then turned and made her way back to her bed.

Atalie sat down on the mattress as she allowed her mind to wander. Her thoughts turned to her home and to her father. Questions again returned to her mind. Why couldn't she be with her father? Where was he? Was he in great danger?

A sinking feeling filled the adeneth, she pulled her knees to her chest and leaned against the head board. Tears began to fall down her eyes. She felt as if she had been abandoned, though she knew that was silly. He promised her he would come back and he had never broken a promise before. Still, she felt alone and allowed more tears to fall freely down her cheeks.

She continued to cry for a few minutes before her eyes spotted the bag Beorn had packed for her. She wiped away the tears and looked at it a moment more. Atalie gently picked it up and held it to her for comfort. She hugged it for a second before she decided to stop being such a cry baby and to try to be a little productive.

She had no interest in wearing any of the elvish clothing that had been set aside for her so she began to take out her clothes and put them in the closet. Atalie was down to her last two tunics when she felt something slightly heavy. She looked at the waded up tunics for a moment before she unwrapped them and out fell the wooden bear Beorn had carved for her as well as a piece of paper. She looked between the bear and paper for a moment and a small smile formed on her lips.

She picked up the bear and realized it was different now. Beorn had carved a small hole into the top of the bear's head and threaded some small rope through the hole, turning her favorite childhood toy into a necklace. Atalie held the bear close to her, like she did when she was a child and turned her attention to the note. It read:

_'Atalie,_

_I found this amongst your belongings. It brought you much comfort when you were a child and I hope it will do the same now. May it remind you that your papa bear loves you and will always protect you._

_Love,_

_Father'_

Atalie looked from the note to the necklace and then back to the note. Tears began to form in her eyes but she held them in and hung up her last two tunics. She gently placed the wooden bear around her neck and reread the note. She then laid down on the bed and attempted to fall asleep but found her mind was much too busy and her room was far too quiet. She couldn't possibly sleep here. So she stood and made her way down to the stables.

Atalie found the Woodland Realm was quite empty this time of night. Many of the elves had retired to their chambers which meant Atalie had the pathways through the kingdom to herself. She quietly walked down the stairs and soon found herself amongst the horses, Thranduil's great elk, and other animals the elves kept. To her surprise she saw a familiar face a few feet in front of her. A black and white horse, the one she had ridden that afternoon, was in one of the stalls.

"Hello." she greeted the horse as her hand grabbed some grain out of one of the many buckets lying around. The animals neighed in return. Her hand gently touched the animal's head while her other hand offered the horse some oats. It was a comfort to know she had at least one of her father's animals here with her. Thoughts once again began to filled her mind as she thought of her father. She leaned against the horse and rested her head against his. She had to admit, she was glad to have at least one friend from back home.

"Don't worry." she whispered, "Father will come back for us. He will be here soon."

_1 week later..._

Atalie stood at the gate's opening. Elros was by her side but she did not speak to him, or even acknowledge him. Her eyes scanned the trees as she tried to find any sign that her father was close by. She had made a routine for herself, she would work in the stables in the morning and then wait out here in the afternoon. She didn't speak, eat and she slept very little. The depression she felt took a strong hold of her. So-much-so that her friends took notice and became quite concerned.

"Atalie?" Elros questioned as he tried to gain her attention. She made no movement nor signs that she had heard him. He went to speak again but was interrupted.

"Elros." Tauriel called to the keeper. Elros looked back at the captain, glanced at Atalie for a moment and then walked over to the elleth.

"Has she left the gate at all?" Tauriel questioned as she and Elros watched their friend with worry.

"No." the keeper answered. The captain looked down a moment before she looked back to the adeneth.

"Atalie, would you like to practice some archery?" the elleth suggested as she had most everyday since Atalie came to stay here. Silence filled the air. Tauriel glanced back at Elros before another thought struck her.

"The kitchen has just received some fresh honey." Tauriel then spoke. "I know your fondness of honey and thought maybe you'd enjoy making some of your father's honey cakes." Still, Atalie stood there as she remained in her thoughts. "Atalie you haven't eaten in four days, please..." Silence again filled the air. After a moment more Tauriel turned and walked back to Elros.

"I know she won't like it," Tauriel began, "but I will go to the king. Surely he can do something about this."

"Tauriel, is that really wise?" Elros asked. He feared the king would only make it worse.

"Look at her Elros." Tauriel told him. He glanced back to her. There were dark circles around her eyes and her skin had become quite pale. "We aren't getting through to her. We don't have much choice."

…...

King Thranduil sat in his little nook. Papers were in a neat pile in front of him awaited to be read while a glass of wine sat in his slightly cupped hand. He only glanced away from his reading when he heard footprints coming down the steps. He adverted his eyes to the openeing and within a moment Tauriel appeared.

"Tauriel." Thranduil greeted. "What do you have to report?"

"It's about Atalie." the captain began. "I fear for her." Thranduil had ordered Tauriel to keep an eye on the adeneth for him. He figured the elleth would be able to handle the adeneth quite easily, considering they were already friends.

"She is safe as long as she stays within the gate." Thranduil commented before he waved his hand to dismiss her. However, Tauriel did not leave.

"My Lord she does not leave the gate. She just stands there and waits for him. She does not eat and she hasn't spoken to anyone in the last few days. I fear this depression that has hit her is very severe."

Thranduil rested his head in his hand. This adeneth was wasting his time with her idiotic behavior. He had many other duties to complete for the day was over. Still, he couldn't have the skin changer's daughter starving herself while in his kingdom. He let out an irritated sigh.

"Send her to me." Thranduil told Tauriel. "I will put an end to this nonsense."

"What if she does not speak to you?" the elleth inquired.

"She will not have a choice. She will speak to me." Thranduil told her. Tauriel nodded, bowed and made her way back to the gate.

Atalie was still stood in the same spot when Tauriel returned to the gate.

"Atalie the king wishes to see you." the red haired elleth told her friend. Atalie remained silent. "He wishes to see you immediately." She watched as the adeneth's eyes looked down to the ground in thought. A moment later Atalie turned back to Tauriel.

"No." Atalie told Tauriel. She did not wish to see the king so she would not go to him. She simply turned back to the forest and continued to search for any signs of her father. Tauriel looked to Elros. The keeper stood next to the adeneth and gently touched her arm.

"Go Atalie." Elros encouraged. "I will send you word if your father comes."

"No, Elros." Atalie shook her head. "I wait here for him. He will come for me." With that she knelt down and sat on her knees. She would not be moved until it was time to close the gates.

Elros glanced back to Tauriel. They both knew the king would be angry when Atalie didn't follow their orders but at least Atalie had said something to them.

When night fell and the gate was closed, Atalie walked the hallways of the Realm. She found that she could explore the kingdom without disturbing anyone during the night hours. At least she hadn't really seen anyone else who wandered the kingdom at that hour yet.

Tears streamed from her eyes. That small sense of abandonment began to fill her once again. How could he be gone for so long without telling her why or where he was going? Atalie allowed the tears to continue to fall as she came to an unfamiliar staircase. She looked around to make sure no one was near before she continued to make her way down the unfamiliar staircase. She wanted to know the kingdom and honestly there was a side of her looking for a way out. She wanted to get out of the caverns and go back to her father's house. Even if Beorn would be angry with her it would be better than being trapped here.

At the end of the staircase was a medium sized opening. A small couch rested to one side of her while in front of her a hung a large painting of an elleth with golden blond hair. there was no escape here but Atalie stepped closer to get a better look at the beautiful elleth. Whoever she was she must have been important. Atalie could tell that by the elegant dress and jewels she wore.

_'I wonder who she is.'_ Atalie thought as her hand wiped away another tear that threatened to leave her eye. She drew closer to the painting when she heard a deep voice behind her.

"Her name was Elowyn." the voice answered almost like it had read her mind. Atalie quickly turned and saw the ElvenKing. He sat at a table a wine glass in his hand. She turned away for she did not wish to speak with him. He had refused to tell her about her father's dealings and was part of her problem as far as she was concerned.

Thranduil took little notice of her behavior before he stood and walked over to her. He paused next to her as his eyes gazed lovingly at the elleth in the painting. "She was my wife." Silence filled the air and Atalie became uncomfortable. How was she to respond to this situation? How she wished she had never come down those stairs.

"She was very beautiful." Atalie complimented. This seemed to be a taboo subject for the king. Thranduil, clearly felt the same pain Beorn did when he spoke of his own love.

"She was the most beautiful elleth I've ever seen." Thranduil whispered as his hand gently caressed the painting.

"You loved her very much, didn't you?" Atalie asked as she noticed the fond look the king gave his queen. Thranduil looked back to her. It was strange. He hadn't spoken much of Elowyn since she passed on. Why was he speaking openly about her now and with this worthless adeneth? Particularly after their little spat that had happened a week ago.

"I did." he answered. He then became serious and continued on. "I believed I summoned you to me this afternoon. It is not often one does not come when I've asked for them."

"Why did you call for me?"Atalie asked. She had forgotten that he had asked to see her.

"It has come to my attention that you are not eating nor sleeping. I would like to know why you are starving yourself. Surely you know your father would not approve of it."

"I'm not starving myself on purpose."

"Then why do you not eat? Do you not like elvish food?"

"Your food is fine."

"Has someone been unkind to you?"

"No, not at all. Everyone here has been so kind and welcoming."

"Then why do you refuse our hospitality?"

"Because I want to go back to my father's house. I find it hurts to eat and I can't sleep unless I'm in the stables. I..."

"You're homesick Atalie. It's normal..." Thranduil commented.

"How would you know? You've never these halls." She hissed at him.

"You assume to know too much." He spat at her. His anger began to rise again. "You know nothing of me or my life experiences."

"Nor do I need to, to know that you are a stuck up, stubborn..." Atalie began but was interrupted but was interrupted by an "argh" coming from the king's lips.

"You are maddening." Thranduil glared at her. How dare she insult him so? The room then became quiet as another awkward silence fell over them. Atalie thought for a moment before she looked back up at the painting.

"How did you meet her?" Atalie found herself asking as she turned their conversation back to Elowyn. Thranduil however just glanced at her. The look on the face wasn't angry nor happy, nor did he seem sad. However it did tell her, she had overstepped her boundaries and she knew it was just best to leave. "I'm sorry. It's none of my business. I will go." Atalie started to leave.

"We met as children." Thranduil began. Atalie stopped and looked back to him, surprised he would answer her question. Thranduil had to admit, even he was surprised he was telling her this. He then motioned her towards a soft bench that rested close by. He waited until they were both seated before he continued on. "She wore a dress of silver and blue. Silver, that was her favorite color. Her golden blond hair was braided up and out of her eyes. It was back before we elves lived here in the caverns. We lived among the trees then. It was a time when the forest was still green. Dances, songs and merriment filled the nights with grand parties.

"I was on my way to meet my tutor when I heard the soft music of a harp. It stopped for a moment then continued on with it's sweet music. I had only walked a few more steps before I saw her. She sat with her own tutor, who was in the process of teaching her to play the harp. She continued to pluck out of a few more notes before she stopped and asked her teacher a question. She didn't notice me at first, she had a love for the harp and was very keen on learning how to play. When she turned back to the instrument our eyes met for a moment. I knew then I wanted to meet her.

"A week later we formally met at a ball, my mother was hosting. Elowyn's mother and mine were friends and introduced us. We were friends from that time on. When we were of age we became engaged. We were married the day before my father and I left to fight in the Last Alliance..."

"The Last Alliance?" Atalie questioned. Beorn had told her of the great War from long ago. Her thoughts then turned to what she had said earlier. "So you have left these woods?" Thranduil nodded and she began to feel guilty for her words.

"I have been in many battles and I know the area surrounding the woods very well." Thranduil told her. "My father was killed and when the battle was through, I returned home with very few members of the army that left with us. I was crowned King and Elowyn, my Queen. She was killed while she was out in the forest one morning. Had I realized what would happen, I would never have let her leave." A hint of regret was heard in his voice.

"It sounds like a poetic tragedy, from the way you describe it." Atalie said. "I am sorry for your loss. I can tell she meant everything to you."

"That she did." Thranduil looked back up to Elowyn's painting. There was a tender look on his face, his eyes were soft and loving. At least that's what Atalie observed.

"My father lost a love of his long ago. You both speak in the same fondness. You have the same loving look he has when he speaks of her."

"You and your father seem to be very close." Thranduil commented. He had only see them together a few times but it was enough to see there was a close parent/child bond. If nothing else, he knew the skin changer was quite protective of his daughter and she seemed to be of him.

"What do you expect?" Atalie shrugged. "He's the only person I've really been around. He taught me everything I know."

Thranduil watched her as she spoke. A smile remained on her lips as she told him parts of her life with Beorn. The kindness and gentleness her father had always given her. There it was again, that beauty Thranduil had noticed before. He leaned towards her as he listened to her words with interest.

"Is...is he in danger?" Atalie asked before she looked back to the ElvenKing. "What is he doing out there? Why couldn't I have gone with him?"

"You fear he will not return for you?" he asked in realization. He rested his chin between his pointer finger and thumb. He couldn't be sure why but he wanted give her some sort of comfort. "Is that why you were crying earlier?"

"You saw that?" she asked, a little embarrassed. She didn't want to appear as weak in front of him. Her eyes rose back to his and they sat in silence for a moment. There was a soft look in his eyes. It was strange to see kindness in him. Atalie's heart began to race once again and memories of the king's arms around her caused her skin to form goosebumps.

Thranduil simply nodded. He watched her a moment more as he felt his own heart quicken. What was it about her that caused such a reaction in him? There was a side of him that wanted to reach out and touch her but he resisted the urge. She was nothing yet he wanted to know more about her.

"He will not abandon you." the ElvenKing found himself saying. "He loves you and will come for you." With that he stood and gently placed a hand on her shoulder in friendship. "I urge you to take advantage of your time here. Work in the stable and the gardens. Train more with my guard. Once your arrow hits your target, I may just let you leave with the guard as they patrol." He began to walk away but paused for a moment. There was a small spark between them and he had to kill it before it ignited into a blaze. He would not love this pitiful, pathetic adeneth.

"Atalie," Thranduil turned back to her, "do not come down here again. You are not welcome. As far as I'm concerned, this conversation never happened." The harshness returned to his eyes and with that the ElvenKing walked away. He would not allow his interest in her to grow. He would not feel anything for her.

Meanwhile Atalie remained seated, confused by his words. How could he go from kind and caring to cold and harsh within a moment's time?

_'Ugghh. I don't understand, does he like me or hate me?' _Atalie then shook her head. It didn't matter, what did matter was her skills with a bow. If the king would allow her to leave with the guard once she was better maybe she could escape while the guard patrolled and go back to her father's house. Yes, that was her plan. She would leave the Woodland Realm before her father's return.

_**~Author's Note~**_

_Hello everyone! As you can see my awesome computer guru was able to restore most of my documents. (My Lindir story is completely gone but everything else seems to be here.) Yay! I swear every author needs a computer guru for when these things happen. Again, I'm so sorry for such a long delay. Anyway, I'm back and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I think it's my favorite this far. They're finally starting to fall in love, well kind of. _

_Thanks to everyone who is following and favoring my story. A special thanks to everyone who reviewed:_

_**DeLacus**: Thanks for your review! Haha, I quite like Beorn's fatherness myself. Gotta love the papa bear! :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see what I can do about an Elros oneshot or story. :)_

_**Dhalmi93:** Thanks for the review and your compliments! I hope you will continue to enjoy the story! :) _

_**Rune: **Thanks for the review! I'm so glad you're enjoying my story! I hope you will continue to! :)_

_**xxyangxx2006:** I'm glad that you enjoyed that. I try to make my OC s fairly realistic and hopefully I'm accomplishing that. I hope you enjoyed their confrontation at the beginning. Thanks for the review! :)_

_**Chell: **Thanks for your review and for the compliments! I hope you will continue to enjoy my story! :) _

_**glitterballx:** Thanks for your review and compliment! I'm sorry it's taken so long to update. :) _

_**Guest:** Thanks for the review and for your understanding! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. :)_

_**lillalil:** Thanks for the review, for your understanding and for the good luck! :)_

_**MedianocheGlow12043:** Thanks for the review! :)_

_I think that's everyone. Thanks again everyone! I appreciate all your support. :) I hope you will all join me for the next chapter as Thranduil's and Atalie's relationship grows. Please feel free to leave a review if you have a moment and are so inclined. Constructive criticism is always welcomed. Thanks again!-Lin_


End file.
